Zombie City
by EpicMickeyX
Summary: Maka has lost everything after to waking to find her world has become an undead nightmare, now she must travel with a strange trio: 2 sisters and a silent but deadly boy...will they make it to Death City in time? T for blood, a bit of gore and language
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is for a contest I joined by AwesomeKkay you should join it cause she's awesome and I get to write this awesome story!**

**I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p>Running...Panting...screaming...this is what I felt the horror causing my haert to quicken, the tormented moans shattering my ears causing me to stumble as I ran for my life. I screamed tripping over my soe and fell to the ground with a thud, I turned to see them all of them rush at me in tortured hunger and I screamed which mixed in with the screech of tires turning a corner. I sheilded my face as one reached for me, the cold rotting hand never came as it was flattened by a black jeep, I looked up and gasped as a girl probably 18 appeared through the roof firing a gun repeatedly and the passenger door opened and a boy my age tossed a machine pistol at me. I caught it easily and looked at him, he nodded slightly and I got in noticing the 4 black vertical lines tattoed across his lips. I slammed the door shut and the girl clsed the roof and the boy gunned the gas running over several zombies with bones crunching loudly and blood splattering the sidewalks and walls. I looked away bitterly and the girl gripped my chin anf roughly yanked my face to look at her<p>

"Have you been bitten or scratched?" She asked cocking the pistol with one hand

"No" I hissed glaring. She sighed with relief the pistol transforming into a younger girl who grinned happily when the elder of the 2 handed her a book about giraffes. The girl turned back to me

"I'm Liz, this is Patty and that's our Meister Kid, he doesn't talk much" She said settling into the back seat, I looked at Kid who nodded at me and went back to looking at the road, his hair had 3 white streaks on only half his head. He suddenly hit the brakes causing me to fly forward hitting the windshield and he kicked his door open and slid out infront of a army surplus store, he cracked his knuckles and walked in without his weapons, I frowned and leaned back in the seat

"Who are you?" Liz asked suddenly looking up from her magazine

"Meister Maka Albarn" I replied darkly.

"oooh! A Meister! Where's your weapon!" She asked leaning forward,

"Dead we were in the hospital when it started and now I'm going to kill every last fucking zombie I see" I hissed glaring at her. She leaned back and looked at her sister who grinned at her happily completly oblivious to the world outside her window. I jumped as a living human being crashed through the stores barred windows and screamed as a rather unhappy looking Kid glared at him and picked him up by his shirt.

"Please man I didn't want to die! I didn't mean any harm!" The man screamed, Kid slammed his fist into the man's face the man to crash onto the ground, Kid stood and flicked his now bloody hand and walked over to the car as a zombie rushed over and ripped the man's throat out, Kid slammed the car door and sighed shaking his head

"Where are we going?" I demanded. Patty chimed in

"Death City the last safe place on Earth!" She squealed, I turned and studied the girl as she watched Zombies sprit over at the smell of fresh blood. Liz pulled her sister away from the window and Kid slammed his foot down on the gas pedal swurving the car left and doing a semi-donut running over the now growing horde of zombies, the car lurched forward over the bodies and the tires spun on the slick blood and finally sped forward. I glared at Kid and he turned the wheel violently to avoid hitting a building

"Do you not know how to drive?" I asked as he trned the wheel sharply to the right, looking in the rear view mirror in a panicked state.

"He he only onhe who knows! I never passed my drivers ED class!" Liz said buckling herself in.

"Why exactly is he speeding?" I asked gripping my seat

"Well geez when there's a horde behind your car wouldn't you drive like mad!" Liz demanded lurching forward as he slammed on the brakes. I felt the leather bound seat tear under my iron grip,

"Fuck!" I shouted as I noticed the number of zombie sprinting forward and crawling like we were the last people on Earth. I stared frozen in place and Kid pulled the sun roof open nodding at Liz and Patty, Liz groaned and Patty just bounced forward transforming into a gun, Liz followed tossing Kid a skateboard and he climbed through the sun roof and gestured at his door.

"Huh?" I asked frowning

"Open his door when he comes back" Liz said appearing on the surface of the pistol, I nodded and he jumped onto his skateboard and kicked forward guns pointed forward and began to pull the triggers apidly gaining speed to where it was a blur of blood spilling and black as a boy rushed by on a skateboard hitting each zombie with a clean headshot. I gaped and was mesmerized until he hit the curb and fell forward, I gasped and he whipped around cocking his weapons and put on foot on the skateboard glaring as a zombie drooling blood and missing half of it's arm rushed forward in blind hunger. Blood exploded everywhere as the bullet rushed through it already mushy brain and caused the back side of it's head to explode in a rain of red and brain matter. Kid kicked forward swurving to avoid crashing into one feasting on a decaying squirrel and put the gun to it's head while turning and pulled the trigger causing the head to pop clean of spraying blood on Kid's pant leg. I was in awe not noticing the rotting corpses surrounding the vehicle, I felt the car jolt and whipped around to see an arm crash through the windsheild.

I screamed dropping my gun and kicked the arm with enough force that it snapped backward breaking the bones, I crawled up the sun roof and gasped when something grabbed my sleeve and jerked me forward. I fell forward facing a zombie the was vomiting a green goo, I screamed and yanked my arm back when it head exploded and Kid crash landed on the roof snapping the skateboard in half. He glared at me and ducked into the car and tossed up the gun and ammo, He climbed back through and began firing rapidly when and arm reach through the sun roof and clawed at me. Kid aimed and the hand was shot clean off the forearm and I screamed again until Liz shouted

"You said you were going to kill the fuckers!" She shouted causing me to stop. I gripped the gun and stood glaring taking aim at the first one I saw and pulled the trigger earning me a headshot. I gritted my teeth and held the trigger down and a spray of bullets was released ripping the zombies to shreds splattering the jeep with blood and chunks of flesh, I sighed letting the empty magazine hit the roof of the car. Kid pulled his arms back and looked at me, he nodded cracking a small smile and threw the two guns behind him where high heeled boots clicked against the roof.

"HOLY SHIT THAT WAS AWESOME!" Patty screamed mimicking me

"You were like ahhhhhhhh! The you went all badass and ripped their arms off!" Patty cried grinning happily, Liz nodded and frowned

"The jeeps totaled" She said jumping off to study the blood covered vehicle. Kid followed and smirked as the tires popped

"Yeah let's pack up and find a new one" Liz said clapping me on the shoulder when I was on ground level.

"Pack up?" I asked following her to the trunk

"Why do you think we stopped at an armory?" Liz asked opening the trunk to reveal an asortment of guns and ammo

"Is that a...?" I asked trailing off

"Rocket launcher? Yes...Yes it is" Liz said as a hummer parked next to us. Kid walked around the side tightening his gloves which had a fresh coat of blood on them.

"Trouble?" Liz asked becoming slightly nervous, Kid smirked and flipped her off.

"Ok you took care of it sheesh, Sorry for asking" She muttered as he helped her move a large gun case into the hummer's trunk. Patty grabbed 3 duffle bags and shoved them in the back seat, she then sat down and pulled a book out. I frowned and began to help Kid and Liz when Liz gasped

"Holy shit, Maka you don't have any holsters?" She asked quickly

"No?" I asked placing a box of sniper ammunition where Kid pointed. She quickly straped a belt with 3 holsters and pointed to the one the was resting on my but

"This on is for your handgun it has one bullet for...well you know the saying 'Always save the last bullet for yourself'" Liz said frowning

"Why would I kill myself!" I demanded,

"It's better than being torn apart" Patty chimed from the back seat. I stared at her and jumped when Kid slammed the trunk and walked to the front hanging a little chibi skull from the rear view mirror, he helped me into the hummer by yanking me inside and I shut the door behind me placing 2 automatic pistols in my holsters and groaned feeling the handgun dig into my back. Liz settled in her seat where Patty rest her head on her shoulder and Kid started the engine, he slammed his hean on the wheel noticing the fuel tank was almost on empty. I groaned going 1 block had been hard enough getting to a gas station was going to be hell!

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I noticed this is waaaaaay to far from the anime but seriously I THINK IT'S AWESOME!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Cause you asked for more! So here you go! Let's have a fun time blowing stuff up!**

**Music that will be mentioned**

**"All we wanna do is eat your brains'**

**I don't own Soul Eater or the song**

* * *

><p>Kid walked in the gas station casually and glared, I whipped to the left and jumped over the counter smashing the skull of a zombie that had gorging itself on a fellow human being who had probably been dead for less than an hour. He wipped the blood olf of his glove with a paper towel and turned to me and nodded, I walked in and followed Patty who was excited about the Jupebox in the corner. She fished around in her pockets and retrieved a quarter shoving it in and began to flip through the music, I smiled softly and Kid walked up behind me. I turned and looked at him staring straight ahead at Patty corners of his mouth threatening to tug up into a smile, I took note of how the lines reached all the way down to the end of his chin and how the white streaks were exactly halfway around his head. His skin was pale and his eyes were golden, infact two shades a dark rich gold closer to the pupil and a bright crisper gold further from the pupil. His eyes turned my way and I looked away cheeks turning bright red, he looked back at Patty who had selected her song. Liz walked in and heard the song<p>

"How fitting a song about zombies wishing they could eat our brains" She said grinning, Kid walked over to her and took the keys from her. Patty rushed over to Liz smiling grabbing a box of Milk Duds as she passed and they waited for me, I stared at them in shock

"We aren't going to leave you by yourself that's just dumb" Patty said poppoing the candy in her mouth

"But Kid-" I began

"Can handle himself" Liz finished for me. I smiled softly and rushed out to the car and saw Kid in leaning back in the driver's seat, I got in and glanced at Kid who was tappng his index finger rapidly as Liz and Patty took there sweet time to get in. He gently pushed on the gas pedal and we drove forward onto the deserted fhreeway, I looked out the window and sighed Kid looked at me and his eyes seemed to trace my figure, He went back to the steering wheel a slight smirk on his face. I smiled and studied him,he was slightly muscular but not buff. I gripped my cloak and frowned, how could I? Soul was gone and I was already looking for his replacement...WHAT KIND OF PARTNER AM I! I felt tears sting my eyes and Kid glanced at me he patted my head and smiled at me softly. I felt a rush of anger, he didn't know how I felt! SO WHY IS HE ACTING AS IF HE UNDERSTANDS! I gripped the dashboard as my anger boiled and Kid stared at me with a grim face.

"How dare you..." I growled finally, he hit the brakes and turned to me

"HOW DARE YOU PRETEND TO KNOW HOW I FEEL!" I shouted waking Liz and Patty up. Kid's eyes suddenly flashed in silent anger, I felt my anger bubble

"I LOST MY PARTNER AND YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL!" I shouted. Kid gripped the steering wheel digging his fingernails into the leather, his steely gaze was on the skull hanging from the rear view mirror.

"SAY SOMETHING! OR ARE YOU TO TRAMATIZED FOR THAT?" I demanded Liz sat up

"Maka you need to-" Liz began

"NO! I WANT HIS ANSWER!" I shouted causing Kid's eye to twitch. I opened my mouth when there was a sharp sting on my cheek, I gasped as Kid kicked his chair door open and slid out walking a good ten ft away. I felt my cheek where he'd slapped me and Liz sighed

"Kid lost his mother the first day of the disease, his father lives in Death City so Kid want to go there because it's not only safe but also it's the only place left where he can be accepted, those lines on his face and hair have kept people away, his mother was the only person besides us who truly cared about him. She died shoving him into a one of the safest rooms in the building" Liz said sliding her arm around her sister

"We barely made it in but Kid wouldn't leave his mom...she had to shove him inside the room because I couldn't help save her" Liz said holding back a sob. I felt horrible, Kid did know how I felt and I accused him of pretending. I opened my car door and walked over to Kid and touched his shoulder he whipped around startled and my eyes widened, tears were running down his face and his eyes were glossy from the salty liquid.

"Kid I'm sorry about what I said, I'm just so scared and I was blaming you for how I feel...Oh god!" I buried my face in my hands and cried sobbing loudly, Kid wrapped his arms around me and I cried more than I have in a long time

"I watched him be ripped apart! And then he tried to bite me! It's my fault he's gone if only he hadn't taken the vow to die for his Meister he'd still be alive!" I cried out Kid began to lead me bakc to the car and I hiccuped

"His was *hic* the one person who *hic* truly made me feel happy" I said wiping away my snot with a tissue Kid offered me. Liz and Patty were already asleep by the time we got back in, I felt a heart squeeze when I looked at Kid...these feelings are wrong Soul is dead yet I feel my heart quicken when I look at Kid, my cheeks turn bright red and I feel giddy...these emotions CAN'T be for Kid they MUST be for Soul that's the only way I can't just forget Soul...I can't replace him...not ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator POV, First Day of Quarintine, 8:32 am, 15 minutes to first attack.<strong>

The streets were busy with People frantically walking to work or going somewhere, A girl enterd the hospital to pick up her weapon partner who had been in a bike wreck recently and was finally being released. A mother and her son where across street going out fro breakfast with his weapons the two sisters walking behind them. The woman's son was catching quite a few stares because of his markings but the woman just glared at each one who did and kept her hand on his shoulder protectively. The boy who didn't say much merely ignored the people who stared and allowed himself to relax a little, he was with his family and that was all the mattered. The sisters were happy as well because they had gained a family when partnered with the strange boy, his mother was caring and kind and much more loving than their mother had ever been. Back at the Hospital the girl emerged with her weapon partner fully healed and beamed as he draped his once broken arm around her shoulder,

"So do you know what the big deal was with the part of the hospital being quarintined?" The blonde green eyed beauty asked. The boy shrugged smirking

"The said the flu was going 'round pretty fast, but right now all I know is I'm starving your food is way much better than the hospital's" The boy said pulling the girl closer. She blushed smiling at her partner with adoring eyes, she leaned her head on his shoulder when there was a blood curtling, bone chilling shriek. The pair turned to see a woman on the ground with a man in a patient's rode bent over her biting into her flesh and ripping it off blood sprayed everywhere and more rushed out of the hospital, tackling nearby people, the girl felt her Partner yank her in one direction and she felt her legs kick into full speed as adrenaline finally hit her. She ran past the everything gripping her partner's writst and swung his around as a scythe replaced his wrist. She turned and sliced the first creature that rushed at her, gun shots rang out from nearby as the strange boy used his weapons to plant bullets in the vile monsters brains, his mother yanked him closer to her and pulled him in the direction of a warehouse on the corner. The girl continued to slice them in half but the only crawled after her desperate for her flesh and blood. She gasped and turned running

"MAKA! RUN FASTER!" Her weapon yelled forming a plan for a dire situation...he'd taken the vow...he wouldn't break it now. The woman hugged her son for what she knew was the last time and shoved him into the warehouse and tripped the alarm causing metal bars to drop down blocking him fom trying to reach her, a zombie creature tackled her to the ground and the poor boy screamed his first word in several months as his mother's throat was ripped out spraying him with her blood.

"MOM!" rang from his mouth like a gun shot echoing through the city along with the other wails and cries marking the end was near.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope you liked it Review if you did<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Run!**

**Music that will be mentioned**

**"115" By Elena Siegman and Kevin Sherwood**

**I don't own Soul Eater or the song**

* * *

><p>I don't remember how it happened so fast, they barged in and Soul shoved me onto the fire escape as one bit into his arm and he screamed so loud I felt my ears bleed.<p>

"MAKA RUN!" He cried as more bit into him, I felt tears pour over from my eyes and suddenly Soul stopped fighting. He jerk foward eyes souless and hunger burning furiously. I screamed and jumped from the fire escape hurting my ankles but only slightly the endorpines prevented the pain to register, I ran fast and felt my lungs burning, I screamed and saw Kid up ahead he turned and blood dribbled from his mouth, I screamed as he tackled me and clawed at my flesh bit my shoulder...

I jerked awake screaming startling Kid who veered off torwards a ditch and woke the sisters up in the back, I clutched my chest and felt tears pour from my eyes

"Sorry just a nightmare" I said panting. Kid looked at me eyes filled with pity, I looked out the window and we were moving again and we came to an over pass. I gaped at the road below us, it was on fire and zombies were chasing a girl in a polka dot dress and some man that had a strange tattoo over his right eye. I turned to see Kid climbing to the trunk and pulling out a gun, Liz began to protest when he climbed out and glared cocking the shotgun. He jumped over the bridge and I gaped watching him and not even stagger, the 2 running saw him and watched as he rushed past slamming his foot in a zombies mouth and ripped it away with the zombie head still attached, he kicked the head off and pulled the trigger blood splattered the girl who cried out, Kid whipped around pulling the trigger and a zombies large intestines fell to the ground blood flowed freely and the man suddenly cried out as a zombie bite his ankle.

"SHIT!" he cried out and suddenly looked at Kid who's eyes flashed like a rabid animal's and pulled the trigger putting a gaping hole in the man's chest. The girl screamed

"HAVE YOU NO MERCY!" She cried hiding her left wrist, he gripped her forearm and glared at the bite, he cocked the shot gun and she screamed falling backward. He put the barrel to her head and glared and mouthed

'No' and pulled the trigger and her brains splattered the ground and her blood mixed with more causing a giant pool of blood to slide around Kid's shoes. Kid turned and jammed the gun barrel in a zombies mouth pulling the trigger and whipped around with a flash of silver and a zombie exploded in a ran of blood as a large gash appeared in it's abdomen. Kid whipped around shot gun disguarded and a .45 magnum in his hand with a large hunting knife in the other. He waited eyes staring intensly into the fire waiting for any movement. Kid turned around and twirled the knife and shoved it in the holster, he looked at the magnum and put it into his holster and sighed. He disappeared from sight and I looked around to see him when he suddenly jumped up and landed on the roof of the car. I gaped and Liz smirked

"Show off" she muttered, Kid started the engine and sighed and I looked at his hands which were covered in a thin layer of blood. I shivered and Kid started shake and he slammed his head on the steering wheel took a deep breath. I tapped him and he jerked up and I smiled softly, he frowned and slammed his foot down on the gas pedal and we rushed forward Kid glaring eyes glued forward. We drove for hours until we stopped for gas and Kid stood off by himself waiting for the gas to finish running. Liz stood next to me

"Talented meister ain't he?" She asked, I nodded and Liz huffed

"Those lines over his mouth were tattooed on him when he was only a child, they grow with him and never fade he once told me the lines are part of his religion, I thought he was pagan until I found out what he believes in" She said chuckling

"What does he believe in?" I asked glancing at Kid who was watching Patty giggle at an out of date magazine.

"Death...his religion worships death and only death, The lines in his hair prove that he was supposedly born with the lines." She said walking over to Patty

"A religion that worships death?" I asked myself and suddenly jumped as Kid stood infront of me. I blushed as his eyes flashed and with a flick of his wrist buttoned my cloak pulling a black coat on that had tattered ends with a strange hood, If he had a skull mask he'd be the grim reaper I thought bitterly. Liz and Patty pulled Identical Jackets on and I suddenly realized it was freezing out, I gladly climbed in the car and Kid turned the heat on and I sighed with relief when suddenly Liz screamed as a zombie plastereditself to the hood and vomitted green goo and blood mixed with bits of flesh. Kid gunned the gas and we heard the sound of bones crunching and felt the bump and we ran over it. Kid turned on the radio and got static, he pulled in an Ipod and rock song burst from a speaker and I listened to the words and began to chuckle

"Well if this is the second coming, it's hell" I muttered and Kid smirked and pulled over into a mini mall and walked over to the supermarket and snapped his fingers, Liz and Patty sprinted past and transformed into guns and Kid went into an unknown stance. He nodded at me to go forward and I did and he shot the alarm which caused 5 zombies to rush forward and Kid jumped in front and 5 shots rang out and the zombies heads exploded literally exploded as if bombs were in their brains, I turned to Kid who shrugged and Liz said appearing on the surface of the pistol

"Exspolsive tips they may be soul waves but we can still alter the type" Liz said grinning. Kid twirled then around his fingers and then flipped then backward , Liz and Patty stretched and looked around.

"We need to stock up on ramen" Liz stated heading to the aisle, Kid looked at me and raised an eye brow

"Kid?" I asked finally. He riased both eyebrows and waited

"Do you really worship death?" I blurted looking away suddenly blushing furiously

"..." He was silent and nodded

"WHY!" I asked raising my voice. He opened his mouth slightly and bit his lip, He gabbed a nearby note book and grabbed a pen and scribbled furiously

'Why wouldn't I?' he wrote

"BECAUSE IT'S DEATH!" I shouted

'Death is life's way of showing mercy I guess' he wrote

"No it's not! It takes people we love away" I hissed

'Not if they're in pain and no longer wish to suffer then it mercy' he wrote anger entering his eyes

"But if they didn't deserve to die...Like your mom?" I growled he froze and suddenly scribbled in caps

'I WOULD RATHER HAVE HER DEAD AND RESTING PEACEFULLY THAN UNDEAD AND HER SOUL TRAPPED IN A ROTTING CORPSE!' He shoved the notebook in my hands and stormed off to find Liz and Patty. I wrote below that statement

'Here lies Maka Albarn-RIP' I sighed and ripped the paper from the notebook crumpled it up and tossed it on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**SWEET! I'm glad this makes you wanna kill all son of bitch zombies! :) [Has suceeded in life now]**

**Music that will be mentioned**

**"Animal I have Become" by 3 Days Grace (epic fight music)**

**I don't own Soul Eater or the song**

* * *

><p>I ripped the pin from the grenade and chucked it over the car and heard a loud 'boom' and a head landed in front of me, mouth a gape with green goo shit oozing from bumps forming on it tongue. I glared and looked up at kid Postioned on the rooftop with a sniper rifle and he pulled the trigger taking out 6 zombies with headshots, I whipped around as one crawled up I lifted Patty and pulled the trigger. It jolted as blood vomited from it's mouth all over my shoes, I huffed and began to run as bait; Risky yes, was it worth it? To get more god damn fuel it was. They began to sprint and Kid ran past me and I passed Liz and Patty to him, He twirled them and pointed them forward. He smirked and suddenly the guns began to become one with his arms and his soul was flexing, bending, and even breaking in some parts to create soul wavelengths composed of different emotions, I've never seen anything so...beautiful. His first shot from the cannons was purple muddled with blue and red, suddenly Liz shouted<p>

"Kid your pushing your boundaries!" She yelled but suddenly blood burst from his mouth and his soul ripped in half. I gasped as he dropped his weapons, I rushed forward grabbing them and began my resonance, they turned into a double barrel minigun and I began compressing shots rapidly to keep up with the demand. I glanced at Kid vomiting blood and coughing hard which made my skin crawl. I let go of the gun after the only things left of the zombies were lumps of flesh and alot of blood, I kneeled next to Kid and watched his soul mend itself. It was fascinating! I've never seen something so creepy yet incredible.

"Kid's bloodline and tradition requires him to be a master at Soul Division" Liz muttered

"But Kid never learned that! He only got to the breaking and bending before his mom won custody of him!" Patty chimed. I froze and Kid glared at them eyes drilling holes in their heads, I helped him up and he clutched his side blood spurted from his nose and he cried out

"You've made a bloody mess of yourself Kid" I said smirking. Through his grimace he blushed since his emotions were all over the page, they weren't contained like always he was actually embarassed! I set him next to the car and let his soul mend the rest of the way where he regained composure, He glanced at me dismissingly and opened the car door

"You could atleast thank me" I said in a grouchy tone, Kid whipped around eyes threatening they said to me 'How about I let you live another day as thanks?' I gulped and nodded. He slammed his door and dug his fingers into the steering wheel, I sat in the passenger seat and waited for Kid to start the engine.

"Kid?" I asked after sitting in a cold car for almost an hour, I reached for him and slapped my hand away.

"Kid what's wrong?" Liz asked glaring, Kid turned to me and mouthed

'How can you stand it? How can you stand being this close to me! By now you should either be repulsed by me or have undying hatred!' I stared at him puzzled as he glared at me.

"I didn't know traveling with you meant I have to hate you" I replied looking out the window, He looked angry but his death grip on the steering wheel loosened. We drove for what seemed like hours until he stopped. I got out and looked around, it was a deserted town with a supermarket. Kid went inside followed by Liz and Patty, I wandered from the car and found myself in a church. I sighed and sat in the front pew and bowed my head

"Dear god...why? Why did you take the one perso-" I stopped and felt tears sting my eyes

"Dear god, why did you take away the people we loved so much? Why did you send the zombies!...WHY DO YOU MAKE US HURT SO MUCH!" I screamed, The scream felt good so I screamed again and a again until I heard a sharp hiss. I turned expecting to see Kid and the others but the door was closed. I made my way to the doors and pushed, they were locked...I felt a scream of terror building up when suddenly the hiss was closer. I opened my mouth and screamed it was of pure agony and terror, I was going to die...a creature crawled forward with black blood smeared all over it's mouth, it's eyes were rotting and it skin was falling off. I felt the scream cut off as a hand gripped my throat and it stood almost completely naked, opening it's mouth and stretching it wide open to reveal rows and rows of jagged teeth with bits of flesh from previous meals still caught between teeth. The smell caused me to gag and it's mouth was about to close around my head when the doors were kicked in and Kid eyes flashed in the darkness. He shot the creature it screamed and a acidic spit gushed from it's throat to the floor and it ran back into the darkness. I fell to my knees and held back the sobs an screams I wanted to release, Kid yanked me upward and his eyes were dark clouded with rage and he slammed me against the car. Liz gripped his shoulder

"Kid! That's enough" she hissed and Patty looked at the ground sadly, Kid yanked me from the car and I was suddenly buried in the fabric of his cloak with his arms wrapped tightly around me. I lifted my head and his face was hidden from mine as he hugged me, he had been enraged with himself. I wrapped my arms slowly around him and he jerked slightly when I hugged him tightly, I could of sworn I heard a soft whimper escape his lips but I dismissed it as my imagination. I heard a low growl and he quickly let go of me and his bright red cheeks, I looked around for a zombie or animal but the growl had sounded closer. It sounded again making Kid's cheeks a super nova red, I giggled hysterically and he smiled softly. I stared at him in shock the soft smile was genuine not a smirk but a real smile from Kid!

* * *

><p><strong>Golly gee this took foreves to write!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I LUUUUUUUUV You guys**

**Music that will be mentioned**

**"Sleepyhead Borgore remix-Passion Pit"**

**I don't own Soul Eater or the song**

* * *

><p>I flopped on to an incredible soft bed and sighed<p>

"Oh god this feels good" I said sinking into the comforter, I sat up and slid my shoes off as Liz stepped out of the shower. She stretched andI walked into the bathroom I stripped from my blood stained clothes and turned the water on, I pulled my hair ties out and let it fall as dried blood rinsed from my body. I sighed and scrubbed my head until chunks of dried blood were falling out. I scrubbed my skin till it was pink and flushed, I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around my body. I stepped out and yelped Kid was sitting on my bed with clothes folded neatly next to him. I blushed and his cheeks turned pink he looked away while I dressed quickly and he handed me my cloak, I beamed and he nodded proceeding to remove his coat and he grimaced. He turned away from me and slowly removed his coat and blazer, He began to unbutton his shirt and I blushed fiercely and began to distract myself by putting my hair back up when Kid hissed in pain, I turned and saw a large black and blue bruise covering his entire left shoulder, the shoulder on which the sniper rifle was recoiling directly into it.

"You okay?" I asked walking over, he jumped and he looked at me and glared

"Are yo-" I began he shoved past me and slammed the bathroom door behind him, I frowned and the water turned on. I looked over at Patty curled up on the other bed sleeping happily with a stuffed giraffe, Liz was rummaging through dvd's and I sat on the sofa

"Kid doesn't like it when people get worried about him, he never liked it when his mom tired to mother him,so try not to show to much concern" Liz said putting in a dvd. I sighed and Liz walked over to the microwave and pulled out a mini pizza, she poked patty and Patty stirred sitting up. She took a look at the pizza and squealed taking a big bite, Liz beamed ruffling Patty's hair and walked back to the microwave.

"You hungry Maka?" she asked putting another pizza in the microwave. I shrugged and Kid stepped out of the bathroom drying his hair and I blushed he didn't have a shirt on and the bruise was clearly visible. He pulled his shirt on and buttoned it, he sat on the sofa and looked atme with a tried look in his eyes. I took the pizza Liz handed me and she put on in Kid's hands and took a bite of hers. I took a bite and my stomaxh growled suddenly, I swallowed and Kid blushed as he finished his and his stomach was still growling, Liz began to chuckle. Kid frowned and looked at his knees his cheek were starting to go pale again as his embarassment faded into an emotionless void. I touched his shoulder and he looked at me his face blank and I gripped a phonebook that was on the table in front of the sofa and I lift the spine above his head,

"MAAAAAAKAAAAA Chop!" I gently slammed the spine on his head and he stared at me wide eyed. I glared

"Quit being so glum, you still have people who care about you so be happy" I said fiercely, he stared at me and stood walking outside onto the balcony and I stared at him before flopping onto my bed. Sleep can easily but around midnight I woke up to hear someone vomitting, I slid from the bed and looked in the bathroom to see Kid vomitting blood into the toliet, I gasped and kid suddenly fell limp. I took a step back and Kid stood blood dripping from his mouth and a sick grin, he turned to me and I fell back

"You should really join me Maka its so liberating" He hissed in a gurgled demonic voice, I gasped opening my eyes and sighed noticing Kid hugging me close. I calmed down and a blush started to appear, I turned and his face looked so peaceful while he slept, I smiled and softly placed a kiss on his forehead and then squirmed from his grasp and put my boots on. I smiled at him and then grabbed what I need and left

"I'm only bringing him unwanted emotion" I said smiling

"Ans I can't betray Soul like this, I need to leave" I said holding back a sob as I walked into the street. I held the barrel of the gun up to a zombie's head and pulled the trigger the brain went flying and I whipped around slamming the gun into another zombies head, I shoved my boot into another's mouth and yanked it out with teeth flying out. I glared at another and threw a knife from my holster into it's forehead and I jumped forward and yanked it out blood spraying from the slice in it's head. I holstered my weapons and walked over to a motorcycle and looked in the ignition, the keys were in and I smirked I sat on the motorcycle and started it up, I sped up the road farther from the motel and realized tears were pouring from my eyes. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I was the weakest link in there group, I fought close combat not a camping combat where you snipe your enemies, they were trained to kill at a distance, I was trained to kill close quarters which could get me and them killed. I wiped the tears away and turned east heading away from Death City, god knows I didn't belong there.

* * *

><p>(Narrator)<p>

Kid woke up as Liz shook him furiously, he bolted up and she had tears in her eyes

"Maka is gone" Liz said sadly. Kid's eye went wide and something deep inside him broke for once in these hellish monthes he wanted to cry and scream like he should have when his mother had died...But it was too late for that now, she was already a good 15 miles ahead of them. Kid shot out of the bed dressing quickly and with Liz and Patty in tow walked out to the car observing Maka's handy work, he wanted to smirk but went against it, this was not the time for silly emotion to get in the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Well are you in the mood to review?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**YOUR GONNA DIE! DON'T GO IN THE BASEMENT! NOOOOOOOO!**

**(Oh and now there are two split parts so it will be narrator POV for awhile)**

**Music that will be mentioned**

**"Alone ost" Metro 2033**

**I don't own Soul Eater or the song**

* * *

><p>The girl slammed her foot against the bikes wheels<p>

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT DAMMIT! She shrieked kicking the bike some more. It had broken down near an abandoned farm house and Maka was displeasedwith the bike. She looked around for any sign of the undead but she found none, she proceeded to the farm house and kicked the door in gun at the ready, she gasped horrified as she was greeted with the sight of a rotting corpse with it's throat ripped out and parts of it's body missing, it was pushed against the door to the basement. She stared at the door in fear

"What was so important...that you died to protect it...?" she whispered I yanked on the door and the corpse fell apart in a shamble of rotted flesh and bone. Maka with held a scream and rushed to find a light switch, she flicked it and a dim light bulb turned on the stairs were littered with boxes and the smell was now overpowering she gagged and saw what the woman had died trying to protect...her efforts had been vain, at the bottom of the stairs there was 2 corpses one of a child who'd snapped it's neck when it's mother had pushed her inside the basement with her baby brother in her arms only to fall snap her neck and smother her brother with her lifeless body. Maka screamed falling backward almost falling on the mother and she scrambled out of the kitchen into the living room. Maka froze as she saw the father's corpse with an axe sticking out of his skull. Maka screamed and fell to the floor as her soul perception activated and this time she saw the past.

A woman was shoving food into the little girls arms and she took it down stairs, the baby was fast asleep on a girl looked at her dead father who had turned moments ago. The girl suddenly screamed as an arm thrust itself through the window, the mother grabbed the now wailing baby and shoved the babyin the girl's arms.

"Mother!" The child cried the mother pushed her in the basement and slammed the door, the zombie ripped through the window gripping the mother and with one last effort she pushed herself against the door weeping as she heard the sickening crack of her child's neck and the smothered wails of her baby. The woman screamed as more crashed through the woman screamed louder. As the ripped her to shreds.

Maka gasped throwing up onto the floor, she coughed and wheezed through sobs and stood rushing out coming face to face with a teal haired boy holding blade up to her throat. She shivered and he pulled the blade away he took a deep breath

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR AND I HAVE JUST SPARED YOU!" He shouted and the knife became a Kind looking girl.

"I'm Tsubaki... his weapon and you are?" She asked quietly

"Maka Albarn" Maka replied drying her eyes. Tsubaki smiled warmly at her

"Nice to meet" she said as Black Star chimed in

"IT'S A BIG HONOR FOR ME TO SPARE YOU Y'KNOW!" He shouted Maka glared and was about to punch him but stopped, he had a smug look and she began to cry

"I haven't seen a smug face since he died...Hahaha...HAHAHAHAHA!AHAHAHAHA!" she began to laugh wiping away tears.

"Were you laughing at me!" He demanded Maka sighed

"No you reminded me of someone I knew" She looked up and beamed

"I think I'll stick with you guys, and Thank You Black Star" She said happily.

Meanwhile Kid was dealing with problems of his own, Asura the trusted assassin of Lady Arachne had shot the tires of the car and was now grinning at the boy...the offspring of Shinigami Reaper

"Your bloodline in fading Kid" he said grinning. Kid stared uo at him blankly as Asura slammed his knee into his stomach again, blood gurgled from Kid's mouth and Liz screamed yanking against her bonds, Kid was blank he mind had lost it's grip and the only thing still showing what he felt was his soul. His soul inside was screaming and wailing, he stared at Asura blankly and Asura grinned

"Wheres that spark you used to have Kid" he hissed.

"Lost it when you mother died? Or should I say when my sister died?" He said tilting kid's head up. Liz ripped free from her bonds slick with her blood she grapping her sister unconcious in gun form and fired her soul wavelengths rapidly, only one hit him and that was in the arm. He dropped Kid and Smirked

"You think you can stop me little girl?" He asked scarves gripping her bloodied wrists, he yanked her forward and grinned he traced a finger up her spine and she cried out. He reached for her shirt when someone hit the base of his neck and he fell forward, Kid stood behind him with a cruel look

"Don't Touch her" He growled pointing Patty at Asura's head Liz scrambled away from him in a rush. Kid gently handed Patty to Liz and fell to his knees. He smiled sickly and Liz caught him before he fell to the ground

"Kid, Kid it's okay" She cooed as he went blank again and sat up and nodded at Liz.

"He didn't hurt me Kid he didn't hurt me..." She said pulling him into a hug. He smirked and helped her up as Patty transformed she smiled at them both and then saw Asura she kicked his head and grinned.

"We should go" Liz said pulling them both away from Asura. Kid helped unload and load their supplies into a new car and got behind the wheel. He looked back at the sisters and rememberd his promise he made to them along time ago...'No one's gonna hurt you ever again' he had promised when he was only 12. Patty had been spared her sisters pain, but Liz had been hurt plenty when she met she had already lost herself and influenced her sister in many ways but Kid had seen something that most people thought was discusting to see in people like her and her sister. He saw innocence, he'd helped them find themselves again, he'd done so much for them it killed Liz to see Kid in so much pain even though he didn't show it. She made herself a promise to help him when he needed it and right now he needed it, he needed her, he needed Maka. He needed the one girl who could free him from his pain, his nightmares, his burden. Liz stared at Kid and smiled softly she knew deep down though he cared for them, all of them evewn his son of a bitch uncle who tried to kill him, he still had feeling just buried underneath that cool calm collected wall.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVEIW DAMMIT! Please?...Pweety Pwease? PLEASE! I'm begging you<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**As a present to all of you who love my work I'm updating earlier than next weekend so you get a bonus CHAPTER!**

**Music that will be mentioned**

**"Sunday Bloody Sunday"-U2**

**I don't own Soul Eater or the song**

* * *

><p>"Yo Maka! We gotta go!" Black*Star called from down the street, Maka turned and for a brief moment she had forgotten that Kid wasn't there, she looked around aimlessly and suddenly smiled<p>

"I keep forgetting he's better off with out me" She face palmed and ran to catch up. In another town a few miles back Kid was walking on broken bottles and stared at the dead end street littered with zombies all with bullet holes in their heads. Liz stretched and looked at her meister with dark circles appearing under his eyes.

"Kid have you been sleeping well?" She asked looking at him harshly. He ignored her and walked forward to get to the car.

Maka on the other hand was loading her pistol with incendirary rounds and Black*Star was eating some almost stale potato chips. Tsubaki was relaxing briefly on the hood of a car. Maka holstered her gun and turned to her 2 traveling partners

"So where are you headed?" She asked beaming.

"New York, I promised Tsubaki we'd see Lady Liberty" Black*Star said grinning, Maka froze smile turning to a frown

"New York? Why not Washington you could Pretend to be President" She offered hurriedly. Black*Star Glared in thought

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm...?" He suddenly burst out laughing

"That's awesome! Let's do that first!" He said triumphantly. Maka sighed with relief when

"We just need to back track" Tsubaki said cheerfuly. Maka froze

"Back track..." she whimpered. Black*Star nodded and Tsubaki got behind the wheel of the humer

"Come on Maka!" Tsubaki called waving her arm. Maka got in the back seat and stared ahead as the sped down the free way. Kid on the other hand was chugging down a bottle of water with pain killer and gripped his ankle that had twisted slightly when he collapsed from exhaustion. He glared at Liz for a moment and them gritted his teeth as the ankle popped back into place. He slid off the car and got in wordlessly. The two sisters followed and they soon saw a grey hummer on the horizon, they swurved to avoid the speeding hummer and he kicked his door open Liz and Patty in hand, He glared at the fuming teal haired boy when she got out. Kid froze weapons falling limply at his side

"Maka..." He mouthed as a coppery taste entered his mouth and something inside snapped, twist and healed all wrong. He threw his weapons violently behind himself and twist his arms in a painful manner but he felt nothing but that feeling . That feeling was new, it was confusing, it hurt. Maka stared at Kid he looked sad, broken and confused, he sighed and rushed forward ramming Black*Star into the car denting it and shattering all the windows.

"MAKA RUN!" Tsubaki called as she leapt forward. Maka stared at Kid his eyes were dull, hurt, and hateful. Maka suddenly noticed the growing number of the undead.

"Liz gripped Patty and turned to face one and pulled the trigger, Maka glared and aimed her gun and pulled the trigger the zombie exploded in flames and she fired 12 times and was greeted with a click. She reached for more and gasped she'd left them in the town 12 miles away. Her ammo packs were gone...She pulled out her knife and whimpered as they began to surround her she whimpered and suddenly heard a boy's voice, it wasn't Black*Star's for a moment she thought it was Soul calling to her from the grave welcoming her to her death.

A black cloak wrapped around her. Arm held her close and she readind for her throat to be ripped out, gun fire was released and she blacked out. Kid held a limp Maka tightly in his arm as her tried to keep them away Liz appeared through the mess and slammed her sister against one and the jumped sprinting across zombie's head and landing gracefully next to Kid her sister firing rapidly. Black*Star rushed through the crowd slicing spines and whole heads of in on clean slice. Kid was panting and tossed his gun aside sliding to his knees Maka's head place gently on his lap. He looked up and saw the bodies every where, he tried to wipe the blood away and instead wiped more onto his face. He looked down at Maka and stared at her, that feeling was gone but it was now replaced with longing. He stood and looked at Black*Star, he stormed off to his car and Liz turned to Black*Star.

"Were going to stop at a gas staion down the road Maka is welcome to join us, you on the other hand have hurt my meister and there for I don't ever want to see your faces again other wise...I will kill every last one of you even if I must hunt you down" Liz said darkly Patty nodded and the two proceeded to the car.

"I saw hurt in his eyes! It was because of Maka so why can she go!" Tsubaki demanded

"Because my meister has shown more emotion around her than he has around me" Liz said walking faster. Tsubaki glared and looked at Black*Star he shrugged and looked over at Maka as she stirred. A few hours later she awoke and Looked at Black*star

"They're waiting down at a gas station if you want to continue traveling with them" Tsubaki said smiling softly. Maka sniffled and hugged them both

"Oh Sure your going back to him instead of a god like me" Black*Star muttered getting a punch to the face

"Shut up Black*Star" Maka said chuckling. They got into a nearby car and waved goodbye going the opposite direction. Maka turned and began to walk towards the gas station expecting to see a black van but was greeted with an empty gas station.

"They left?" She said falling to her knees

"They left? THEY LEFT!" She gripped her shoulders and shivered violently as tears streamed down her face. A scarf wrapped around her ankle and yanked her up she came face to face with Asura who grinned

"They didn't leave, they were...tied up so to speak" he said revealing the crashed van with Liz and Patty tangled up in scaves while Kid was tied up neatly with cuts covering his body and blood slowly trickling from his mouth. Maka screamed but was cut off with a scarf covering her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>I swear Asura needs his ass kicked...but later :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I got of school early :D**

**Music that will be mentioned (P.S the music mention part means to get a full thrill you listen to what I listened to while typing this chapter)**

**"Phenomenon"-Thousand Foot Krunch**

**I don't own Soul Eater or the song**

* * *

><p>I kicked Asura's leg and tried to scream as he slammed me against the floor, he pulled his scarf away and gripped my mouth pulling out a small pill.<p>

"This little pill is a strong LSD, I call is 'Maddeness' because it's so potient" He shoved it onto my tongue it was so bitter I swallowed it immediatly and he smirked.

"Now I must not keep my nephew waiting" He hissed walking out slamming the door and locking it. I rushed at it and my vision was slightly blurry

"LET ME OUT! NOW!" I pounded and kicked at the door and suddenly I heard him,

"Maka" He said softly. I turned and saw Soul smirking at me, I stared and slid to the floor

"Your dead your not real, it's the drugs" I muttered Soul touched me and grinned

"Sorry Maka...I'm real and I can hurt you" He said. I gasped as his face began to melt into a decayed monster, I screamed as it pinned me to the floor and bite into my flesh. I screamed twisting and squirming and thrashing trying to get it off.

* * *

><p>I heard Maka screaming along with Liz crying for the man from her past to stop and just go away, Patty was silent so I took it as a bad sign, Asura had me chained and hanging 2 feet from the floor by my wrists. Asura smirked and stared at me<p>

"You look just like Tenshi, only problem is..." He growled slapping me

"She didn't have lines across her lips..." he hissed the he gripped my striped hair and yanked

"She didn't have stripes in her hair either and her eyes were red like mine" He hissed holding a knife to my eyes. He chuckled

"So heres the deal...I'm going to torture you until you scream...But if you scream I will move onto Patty your weapon and torture her till she can't scream anymore and then Liz and then Maka" He hissed in my ear. He dragged the knife down my arm and I clenched my jaw. He smirked and dragged it along my other arm and the shoved it to my side. I bit my tongue and jerked forward, a iron taste of blood blossoming into my mouth.l

"I would've been fine if my sister had gotten married with anyone else, but no she went and got married with Shinigami!" He shoved a pocket knife in my leg. I spit out blood and glared at him. He yanked out the knife in my side and I almost cried out but I clamped my mouth shut.

"Then she calls me after a year and wants to meet me, I meet her and she tells me shes pregnant with you" He said examining a jagged knife,

"She was so happy that she was pregnant, I on the other hand was inraged" He hissed dragging the jagged knife across my abdomen.

"Sure I tried to kill you early on in her pregnancy, but he found out and suddenly I was no longer allowed to see her, he never told her i was attempting to kill you before you were even born" He said grinning. He draged the blade across the same cut and I jerk as he added pressure.

"I hated you, I hated you before she even gave birth to you! I knew what you were and she loved you! She knew what you were too! She still loved you! SHE KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO BE A KILLER!" He shouted burying the knife in my shoulder

"Scream! Scream so I can make you watch me torture them!" He hissed. I glared and kicked his face.

"YOU DAMN BRAT! I LOVED MY SISTER AND THEN YOUR FATHER CAME ALONG FOLLOWED BY YOU!" He shouted holding a blade to my throat. I gulped and opened my mouth

"Mom loved you Asura, she didn't visit because..." I trailed off and felt vomit rising in my throat

"She wanted...She wanted you to care about us, she wanted you to care about dad, she wanted you to care about me, she wanted to belike a normal family, She wanted you to be my uncle who visited and got into trouble with me, she wanted to be the mom who scolds her brother because he went along with his nephews stupid plans! SHE WANTED YOU TO STOP HATING WHO SHE HAD BECOME!" I finished shouting. He burst out laughing

"My sister wanted me to stop hating her? She thought I hated her? I hated you, I still hate you" He said gripping my head and yanking it back. He jerked my blazer and shirt open and dragged the knife across my chest and drew the blade away with a thing coat of blood

"Amazing her DNA is inside you" He licked the blade and dragged it across the other line to form a cross on my chest and I screamed, it hurt and He grinned

"That's right scream, scream your heart out" He said setting the knife down, I glared and kicked him in the face and I dislocated my arm and jerked the chain so in would loosen and I gripped a drug and whipped around wrapping my legs around his head and shoved the drug into his mouth andheld it shut

"I can disolve on you tongue and kill you or you can swallow it" I hissed. He swallowed and I jerked the keys from his belt and relocated my arm and unlocked the cuffs and dropped down shoving him to the ground. He blinked and gaped at me

"Tenshi? Tenshi your...y-your dead! You can't be alive!" he shoved himself against the wall

"no No NO NO!" he screamed, I turned and suddenly a scythe blade burst through his chest and I froze. As the door slammed outward and scythe blades dragged across the floor Maka looked at me and screamed rushing forward I gripped her arm and wrapped my other arm around her waist and a scythe blade dug into my palm. I grimaced and sent a burst of my soul wavelength through her system and destroyed the LSD. She slumped over and the blades vanished into her body. I set her down gently and I kicked the door into liz's room in she was curled up on the floor, I knelt next to her and Liz gripped my arm

"He hurt me again, you promised he wouldn't hurt me again Kid WHY DID YOU LET HIM HURT ME AGAIN!" she cried, I pulled her into a hug

"He didn't hurt you again, he wasn't real, he was part of the drugs" I cooed softly in her ear. Liz cried and I laid her down and rushed over to Patty's room. Patty turned and looked at me she had tears pouring from her eyes and I gripped her in a hug

"You didn't leave, you didn't leave" She said holding me close, I carried her into the main room and set her gently next to Liz and went over to Maka and she looked up at me. She shot into my arms and cried sobbing loudly and shaking violently.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! So close to chapter 10<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**OLLO! Welcome to happy crack time with ME! Your host E.M.**

**Music that will be mentioned **

**"25 to life"-Eminem**

**I don't own Soul Eater or the song**

* * *

><p>Kid sighed and walked up to the car, and opened the door I walked and crawled in slowly, I leaned onto the chair and Liz curled into her seat shivering. Kid wrapped his cloak around her and put his blazer over Patty's shoulders, Kid pulled out a quilt from the back and offered it to me, I shook my head. He wrapped it around Patty and looked at me to make sure, I stared at his blood stained shirt and saw the cross marked on his chest, He started the car and turned the heat on medium Liz was shivering still and Patty huddled next to her sister. I shivered slightly and Kid looked at me to make sure I was alright, I saw out my window the growing spires of Death city and relief coursed through my veins. I sighed and Death City got closer and closer, Kid stopped and got out, He opened the doors and they got out slowly, I got out and rushed for the doors and skidded to a halt. I stared and tears sprang to my eyes, they were everywhere. Kid walked up pistols in hand a skateboard with noz tanks hooked up to it under his left foot. He got on and I climbed on holding tight, he slammed his foot down and used his other to hold it there, the noz screamed from the tank and I buried my face into his shoulder.<p>

I grimaced and scythe blades bursted from my shoulders stretching out wide, I felt us launch forwad and I felt bodies slice open as my blades ripped through them, Kid was shooting rapidly and Suddenly saw the wall with the steel bolted doors he jumped off and I felt myself lift from him and I screamed

"KID!" He whipped around Patty transforming halway and gripped my forearm in mid-air

"I got you Maka" She said pulling me down and suddenly we tumbled in and heard a hiss as steel doors slammed shut. I looked up to see a man in uniform staring at us

"You alright?" He asked suddenly a boy no older than 17 ran up and dosed us with holy water and began to pray in a tongue I didn''t understand. I sat up and Kid helped me up and Picked Liz up off the ground while Patty dusted herself off. The priest beamed

"I am Justin welcome to Death City, a safe haven under the rule of the council of order. Your names?" Justin asked putting a cross around our necks

"Maka Albarn" I replied bluntly

"Liz and Patty Thompson" Liz said pulling Kid's cloak tighter. He looked at Kid who nodded, Justin's eyes widened and he quickly did a holy mary. I stared at Kid who nodded and walked into a crowd of people who parted to make way for him. I followed, Liz and patty rushed after me, we walked until we came to a temple Kid bowed and swiped his hand over his mouth before entering, I tried to follow and kid stopped me. He frowned and shook his head, he walked in and a tall thin lanky man with a cloak wrapped tightly around his shoulders walked up with a tired defeated look in his eyes. He looked down at our group

"You wish to to in?" He asked in a high pitched voice, I nodded

"You do know this is where we worship death right?" He asked nervously

"Yes I wish to go in" I said hoarsly

"Fine" He said and he placed his hand on my forehead

"May she pass through your gates and keep her soul Lord of death" He muttered and Nodded I walked in and Kid was sitting cross legged in a row of flat platforms and breathing deeply of what smelled like burnng grass. I stared down at him and he exhaled

"Kid..." I asked quietly as Liz entered followed by Patty. Kid looked up at me and suddenly the tall man cried out

"KIDDO!" He cried rushing forward tackling Kid into a hug. Kid smiled and allowed this

"Hi dad" He mouthed his father gushed looking him over

"My god you gotten so big! look at you! Your a young man now! You look just like your mother...where is she?" He asked his face brightening. Kid froze and stopped smiling. I knelt down and bowed my head

"Sir your wife she's..." I broke off. Kid's father beamed

"She has been taken by lord death, I know I was asking how her soul was, Her soul follows Kid almost anywhere I believe because she is part of him" He said ruffling Kid's hair I blinked and shook my head. Kid's father suddenly pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear

"Maka Albarn, your partner's soul has passed on to a wonderful place, be at peace" He kissed my forehead and swiped his fingers over my lips. I jumped slightly when Kid was by my side holding my wrist and I noticed a scythe blade was sliding out of it. I stared at his father and he beamed

"I know I'm a bit unsettling, I practice a dying religion and whisper things people want but don't need to hear" Kid nodded blushing slightly as his father crushed him in a hug again his father looked surprised as Kid's cheeks turned a light pink. Liz smiled and Patty grinned I nodded and felt calmer, Kid's father stood

"So let's get some dinner, we can go up stairs and enjoy some home cooked fried noodles" He said. Kid stood up immediatly yanking me up, Liz suddenly bolted to the stairs followed by Patty

"Is your dad's cooking really that good?" I asked as Kid walked to the stairs follwed by me. He turned and opened his mouth slightly then he just nodded. I felt my stomach growl and a smell other than burnt grass began to waft down the stairs. Kid smiled and I rushed up after Liz and Patty Kid stayed down stairs and Looked at a photo on the wall. I looked and a Woman with deep red eyes and ebony hair was sitting in her husband's lap. She had features just like kid and you could tell she was pregnant with him in this photo, another was her in her wedding dress standing next to his father dressed for the occasion. Kid smiled at the picture with Just her in it, there were more photos as well, I giggled when I saw one of Kid scribbling on the wall and staring wide eyed at the camera. Kid lead me up to the small apartment and his father had to bend down slightly to fit but he was cooking quickly

"So maka Teriyaki or Soy sauce for your noodles, I don't have any other options since I haven't went shopping in...oh let's say weeks" He grinned and I opened thr fridge which had rotting cheese, spoiled milk, and bread with green crap on it.

"No kidding" I muttered, Kid shurgged and Patty took her plate and began to shovel in the noodles, Liz sighed heavily and smiled at me.

"Welcome to the psycho house where board is free and the food is risky" Liz grinned and I frowned. Kid's father glared but then shrugged

"Ah my food is risky Tenshi was a better cook than me so I usually eat out after she left" he said, Kid stopped mid-bite and put the fork down. He got up and walked down the hall and slammed a door in the corner shut. I looked at his father who was clawing the couther biting his lip.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi! Review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: End of Part 1

**A FRIEND LET MEE BORROW HER MP3 and I found really good song but it kinda sounds like a sex song too... 0.0 no offense **

**Music that will be mentioned **

**"In the Darkness"-Dead by Sunrise**

**I don't own Soul Eater or the song**

* * *

><p>(guess the POV)<p>

I felt...dead, no numb. Sitting here in the dark reminding me of when I believed there had been monsters in my closet or the boogeyman was real. Not to mention when all you seem to see in the dark is demons and evil spirits after your flesh and blood so they may live again. Praying at a temple ran by the respected member of the council Shinigami Reaper to try and stop the visions only brought them more. I finally found my calling under the guidance of my foster mother Medusa as a tarot card reader. The visions stop as long as I give them a good reading...but this one...came without warning...

I don't know how to deal with it, it's worse than the things that lurch outside the city walls...

* * *

><p>I stepped into Kid's room in a baggy t-shirt and shorts tightened with string, Kid's father had said he'd get me fresh clothes tomorrow so for tonight I look like a deflated balloon. Kid was sound asleep on his bed with Liz and Patty in their bunk bed. I blushed as I slid under the covers next to Kid, he mumbled and rolled over exposing that he didn't have a shirt on and only a pair of basketball shorts. I shook my head and pulled the comforter up to my chin and Kid sat up suddenly gasping, I squealed falling out of the bed the shirt flopping up showing my bra. Kid blinked and shot out of bed to the bathroom down the hall. I pulled the shirt down and he walked back in seconds later and handed me a cup of tea. I frown and he turned his lamp on which dimly lit up his side of the room. He sipped his tea and I blew on mine, it was awkward for a few moments when I asked him<p>

"Kid...why were you in New York when it started, You live in Death City?" I asked sipping mine.

"Mostly my mom wanted to go on vacation and my dad had to work so we went early and he was supposed to fly out 2 days later" He mouthed finishing his tea. I nodded and he glanced at me

"Cold?" he mouthed. I shooked my head no

"Kid tomorrow we go to the council and...I'm signing up to go look for Dr. Stein" Kid froze slightly.

"Stein is the only one who can find a cure so I'm going to look for him so I can also give him a piece of my mind" I growled nearly crushing the cup.

"He's a mad genius" Kid mouthed twirling his cup rotating his wrist. I nodded and put my cup down, I stood and stretched

"Well I'd better get to bed so I'm ready fo-" I felt the shorts slip down to my ankles and I blushed. I jumped into bed and pulled the cover up around my head

"Night" I said as Kid looked away blushing furiously. I didn't see him suddenly scold himself though and I didn't see him frown clenching his fists with anger towards himself...

I woke up at 1 am and groaned Kid was gone and I slid out to notice a balcony. Kid was standing out on the railing in a red and black suit smirking at the moon, I went outside and looked around the balcony was huge and I wasn't in a baggy t-shirt, I was in a formal dress.

"This must be a dream..." I muttered shivering

"Cold?" Kid asked his voice sounded like metal grating on metal mixed with blood gurgling.

"No" I replied taking a step back.

"Maka Maka Maka your such a bad liar" He scolded walking towards me, I retreated and Suddenly was pinned up against railing

"So are you ready?" He asked his voice melting to Soul's. I froze as his finger traced the hem of the dress and he pulled the zipper down, I looked up in horror and Soul was smirking down at me his eyes were red not with kind protectivness but cruelty and lust, He slowly got closer and Kissed me and the with a quick movement...tore my throat out. I screamed lurching upward punching a already knocked out cold Kid in the face and putting a hole through the drywall with my head. I looked around to see Kid getting off the floor dazed and Liz pounding her alarm clock as if it had gone off, I groaned and Kid glared. He sighed and went over to his closet pulling out black skin tight jeans and a metallica t-shirt. I gaped slightly and his mouth almost tugged into a smirk, I whipped around as he pulled the shirt on and was about to take the shorts off, though I was tempted to peek at if he wears underpants. I gaped and felt my face set on fire

"Did I just think that?" I whispered shaking my head. Kid tapped me on the shoulder, I turned and a pair of jeans and t-shirt assalted me in the face.

"Hey!..." I blinked Kid was standing glaring slightly and he looked...sexy, his hair was ruffled slightly showing how soundly he slept and the t-shirt added a punk flare to it and the jeans kinda defined his ass. I blushed furiously and Kid walked out of the room as Patty yawned stretching beaming at Kid

"Morning Kiddo" She called picking up a stuffed giraffe from the mound of stuffed animals on her bunk, Kid nodded and Liz rolled over glaring blocking the light from her eyes as Patty ripped the dusty blinds open. Patty was in shorts and a t-shirt that was way to big for her that had dancing giraffes on it. Patty giggled and skipped from the room in giraffe print slippers, I was about to pull my shirt off when Patty screamed

"HOLY SHIT!" I rushed out and she was pointing at a box of corn pops on the counter

"SHINIGAMI BOUGHT POPS! GOTTA HAVE MY POPS!" She rushed over and Kid pulled the box away she growled baring her teeth. Kid merely shurgged and Patty sighed pulling out a bowl and spoon and Kid poured her the cereal and milk. Patty grumbled and took a bite irritability vanishing. Shinigami beamed at me sipping from a cup of tea

"if we allowed her Patty would eat the whole box in one sitting and considering I just went shopping and I had benefits so I got the last box we want to make it last" He said cheerfully. I nodded and he smirked

"I don't think a baggy t-shirt would go over the council so well" He said teasingly. I gasped and ran back to the room slamming the door startling Liz who was pulling a bra on.

"WHOA! Jesus Maka I thought you were Kid, I was about to beat you beyond the recongnition of shit" Liz said buckling the back an pulling a shirt on. I nodded and quickly got dressed and she smirked I glared across my shirt in the breast area it said 'Bitch in Blue'.

"Your wearing on of Kid's mom shirts, she was in to this really weird band called 'Bitch in Blue' they sound really creepy" Liz said walking out seizing the box of cereal. I walked out and Shinigami gaped

"Wow your a bit laking where my wife was abondent" He said teasing again. I sat down next to Kid who pushed the box towards me, I poured a bowl and took a spoonful. I grinned the sugar was already rushing rapidly to my brain, I finished quickly and i gaped as Kid turned on a news channel, the screen showed a african man covered in tattoos he addressed the camera and was standing in front od a ruined building riddled with holes.

"Here is the sight where we found the mutated Zombie, it was able to spit acid and had rows of teeth like a shark, if you are bittten we have proven that instead of taking 24 hours to turn it takes 5-10 minutes" He said solemnly suddenly there was a scream

"SHIT! It's not dead! SHITSHITSHIT! RUN!" there was a screech and the camera fell to the ground. Kid silently sighed and pointed to a dress hanging up

"Oh...I have to address the council in that?" I asked in shock. He nodded and I stared I hadn't seen a dress like that since graduation in middle school. I got dressed and Liz did my hair.

"Ok when your Addressing Arachne make sure you say 'Lady Arachne' or 'My Lady' shes a real snob" Liz said curling my hair. I nodded and walked out a bit un-steady on my heeled shoes. Kid was dressed in a suit like the one I met him in only he had a dark tannish color of undershirt on with a red tie instead of a skull. He hooked his arm and I slid on my cloak instead of the dresses jacket, I put my arm around his and he pulled me down the stairs that lead out back instead of through the temple.

I clung to him as we passed so many people glaring and eyeing us like vermin

"Upper class are frowned upon in the lower districts we look Upper Class to them" He mouthed as we passed a woman yelling at Kid to go off and die. We came to a bus and stood quiet when a boy gripped me

"Hey bitch why don't you stop clinging to your sugar daddy and have fun with me?" He asked swaying from intoxication. Kid briefly un-hooked his arm and lurched forward gripping the boys arm and breaking it in one fluid motion.

"SHIT MAN HE BROKE MY FUCKIN' ARM!" He fell backward and I resumed holding on to Kid. I hated this city, it was a cage, no...it was hell. A young dark haired girl walked up dressed in mixed up clothing with patches

"Do you think...you could spare some food for me and my little sister?" She asked as a small girl appeared behind her coat. Kid walked over leaving me on the curb and pulled out a 20 dollar bill

"Oh my god...Oh my god...THANKYOU SO MUCH!" She cried tears rushing from her eyes she hugged Kid and rushed off towards a general store her sister being dragged slightly trying to keep up. I smiled slightly and Kid dusted himself off,

"I hate this place Arachne treats the lower districts like dirt and the upper district she spoils" He mouthed distainfully. The bus finally came and we boarded Kid put in 2 dollars

"Oi! Boy girls are an extra dollar, unless she's been sighed up for the Repop program" He said in hoarse voice. I froze

"You mean girls are being used to..." I trailed off

"Fuck and repopulate? Yep" He said Kid gripped my wrist and slid another dollar in and yanked me to the back of the bus. A woman next to me smiled

"Don't worry that program has been abandoned, he's a bit slow at catching up with time" She said I noticed she was sitting on a blanket and had her own portable electric stove.

"Your his wife" I stated quietly

"Yes we get a small luxury, a stove ran on solar power instead of batteries" She said happily. I notced that we were getting closer to a big building with collossal candles built on it,

"That Used to be an Academy now it's a court house, were in the upper district now" She said beaming. I nodded and saw the buildings wee repaired, there was no trash litering the streets and the people were dressed nicely and were acting as if there was no zombies in existance. We got off and headed towards the Academy.

"Excuse me?" a timid voice asked I turned and a pink haired gil with deep blue eyes bowed and righted herself. She was dressed like an upper class and had a small purse around her hip the was almost covered by the facric of her eleborate dress. A woman watched her she too was an upper class,

"Pick 3" She said suddenly a deck of cards appearing in her left hand she spread them in her palm with her thumb. I pulled out 3 and she pulled them away

"Your past is the Scholar, a bright and promising student you were, you also were in love. Your Present is the undertaker, death has become a major influence in your life. And your future...is blank" she showed me a black tarot card

"It means destiny has yet to write your future..." She bowed and walked away

"Who says deastiny is the one writing it!" I called out. She froze and looked back her eyes were dull

"That is the way it is to be Dear Maka" She said hurrying over to the woman who nodded in approval. I glared and walked up the steps an we entered a big room with a woman in the center, she was dressed in black and looked vain, she had cold eyes and her soul was cruel.

"So the son of Reaper survived, pity I rather much hoped he'd loose his heir to his campain" She said as a short little man walked up handing us glasses of a thick red liquid that smelled of iron. She drank hers happily and sighed satisfied

"Your father is the only one still fighting me on the council, Eibon, Sid, and Spirit all agree...to bad Stien went mad after the loss of his...oh well who damn near cares! I RULE THIS CITY UNTIL OTHERWISE! So why are you here?" She asked taking another glass full.

"If your ladiship agrees...I would like to search for Stein...my lady" I said bowing.

"Find Stein...FIND STEIN! AHAHAHAHAHA! That's wonderful!" She said standing abruptly spilling her drink upon the floor.

"Of course you can find Stein for me, is he going too?" She asked smiling Kid took a step forward and nodded glaring.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Long long Loooong Chapter. <strong>

**Coming Soon to and Archive near you!:**

_**Maka Albarn is the perfect student. Kid is a rebellious demon. When Maka wishes she could have her dream boyfriend Kid tries to show her she doesn't need her dream boy to be happy. How bad can it be?**_


	11. Chapter 11

**DIE! DIEDIEDIEDIE! DIIIIIIIIE! Darnit...I killed my bagel**

**Music that will be mentioned **

**"Feel Good Inc."-Gorillaz (had a catchy upper beat the reminds me of quick combo moves)**

**I don't own Soul Eater or the song**

* * *

><p>Kid pulled me outside and rain began to fall, I shivered and he removed his blazer and held it above me so I wouldn't get soaked. I looked at Kid as he stood in the pouring rain as we went to the bus stop, We arrived shortly and the tarot reader was there she stared at me from under her umbrella and held up a card<p>

"Your future is dark and holds only one chance at a miracle" and with that she disappeared into a crowd of people rushing to get home. Kid sighed and we boarded the bus, it was a different bus and the kind woman wasn't there. Kid was soaked by the time we got home and his father smirked noticing he was soaked and I was dry. Kid undid his shirt and pulled it off and tossed it in the dryer, I blushed and went to his bed room to get out of the dress. I undid the zipper and the silken fabric fell limp around my feet, I sighed and reached for the pajamas Liz had picked out. The door opened and I whipped around and Kid gawked at me, I covered my chest with the shirt because as Liz had put it, the dress required no bra...

"Could you please leave, I'm a bit busy getting dressed" I growled blushing furiously. Kid turned around and I glared

"Pervert" I muttered pulling my shirt on and buttoned it quickly, I grabbed the pants and turned and gaped Kid was leaning against the wall staring at me.

"HAVE YOU BEEN WATCHING THIS WHOLE TIME I'VE BEEN GETTING DRESSED!" I demanded jerking the pants on, and I gripped something blunt and walked forward growling. Kid walked past me and pulled on a shirt with a demonic smiley face that looked ready to eat me. Kid was like any other normal teenage boy, He played video games proven by the game system in the corner. He was good in track the only difference was he was silent, he kept quiet and was the son of a priest on the council. That and the fact he was trained to kill and was living in a zombie invested world...with...me. I blushed at the thought and he walked past me slightly rigid, I looked at the floor and suddenly his father appeared,

"Wow that's the biggest nosebleed yet, what are you 2 doing in here!" He asked grinning slyly.

"Kid's getting nosebleeds?" I asked cocking my head to the side,

"Yep ever since last night when he was trying to stop one from bleeding all over the carpet, have you been noticing Kid warms up and lowers his barriers around you?" He asked Liz who passed by with a basket of laundry.

"Yeah mainly the fact were out of tissues and he was tempted to use my tampons to stop the blood flow" She growled, I walked past and Kid was on the couch watching some japanese anime envolving school girls dressed skimply fighting off demons. I sat next to him and he moved to the other end like I had a disease, I glared and huffed

"I'm going to bed since were getting up early to leave tomorrow" I stated walking into the bed room and curled up against the wall, Liz climbed into her bunk and yawned turning out the light. Patty followed flopping into the pile of stuffed animals and snored softly, Kid climbed in minutes later and waved a hand in front of my eyes. I pretended to sleep and he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close and breathed softly above my ear, I gripped his hand when he disn't stir and fell asleep smiling. I awoke and Kid was gone with the covers thrown at the foot of the bed, I slid from the bed and stretched looking at my clothes laid out neat with a note tied to it

_Meet us at the southern gate, don't be late.-Kid_

I dressed quickly and rushed out heading for the south side when I saw the card reader onto of the wall breathing deeply, I froze and stared up and the card reader looked down at me and smirked

"Lady luck be kind" She said and suddenly her deck of tarot cards exploded in all directions. I gasped and she began to chuckle

"You say we decide our fates Maka Albarn...well you lie, Destiny is the one manipulating the strings not I or you Maka" She grinned and suddenly vanished into thin air. I glared and rushed back to the southern gate, Kid was leaning on the wall next to his dad with a backpack full of supplies, Liz and Patty were waiting next to him. I waved and rushed over with my grin melting to a frown. The gate creaked open and I gaped, Kid's father took s step back

"I'm sorry I can't come...I need to keep Arachne in line, take care" He said gate closing behind us with a hiss.

"Well we made it back to hell aye?" I asked smirking as a zombie rushed towards us drooling, Kid gripped Liz and pulled the trigger tallying up another head shot. I grinned running forward a blade for an arm and dug it into something soft and mushy. Kid ran past jumping off a building to get a clear shot at one hiding behind the trash piles and spilled dumpsters, a shot rang out and the Zombie fell dead. Kid landed and stood twirling the 2 and tossing them behind him, he nodded and we began to walk in Dr. Stein's last known location. We walked for hours and came across nothing but bodies and trash, we soon came to a clinic with howls and screams coming from within. A man with a screw in his head rolled out looking tired

"Visitors from Death City...how I wish to rip you to pieces" He said grinning. I readied myself as his soul expanded

This was Dr. Stein...

This was who I planned to Kill...

* * *

><p><strong>A bit short if you asked me! But I hope it's good<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Perpare for pain**

**Music that will be mentioned **

**"Hurt"-Johnny Cash Cover And during the big fight**

**"I wanna Be"-STANCE PUNK**

**I don't own Soul Eater or the song**

* * *

><p>I glared and ran forward, Stein smirked and sighed<p>

"I'd stop now before you hurt someone" He said lighting a cigarette

"YOU KILLED THOUSANDS! WHY SHOULD I STOP!" I shouted jumping up and brought my blade down and a flash of black appeared in front of me. I felt the blade bury into a body and froze Kid was staring at me blood draining from his shoulder onto my blade. I gaped and saw my scythe stuck in his shoulder, He stood infront of Stein and I retracted my scythe and Kid fell to his knees. Liz transformed screaming at Kid, Kid shrugged at her and Stein sighed

"That's going to leave a mark...Com'on Kid let's get you fixed up" He rolled his chair inside and the screams started again, Liz whipped around startling me

"MAKA THAT WAS SO RECKLESS AND STUPID NEVER DO IT AGAIN!" She shouted. I walked in glaring at Stein who was chating leisurly with Kid

"So Kid how's your mother?" He asked looking at the cut that hadn't gone very deep thankfully, Kid frowned

"Oh so your mother was a victim of my disease, Shame" He said bandaging it and Kid pulled his shirt back on. I looked at the floor and Kid turned and cocking Patty

"...So you want my formula for the cure? Hmmmmmm, well first I need antibodies for the disease which is impossible" Stein stated sitting in the chair. Kid glared and held the gun to Stein's forehead,

"I wouldn't do that, I'm the only chance you guys have at a cure" Stein said pushing his glasses up. Kid pulled the gun away and Stein grinned

"Good boy" He said praisingly. Kid tossed Patty up and she landed only to sit on the workbench next to him, Stein sighed and Kid frowned turning to face board covered in sheets of data. Kid began to examine them and I walked over, he gritted his teeth and turned Liz and Patty in hand.

"Sorry Kid but me and the council no longer have a treaty" Stein said as a gate opened and something crawled out in a flash a creature dressed as a ballerina appeared with blades for finger nails and blades on her shoes, she looked as if she had been quite pretty once.

"My daughter commited suicide after her mother died" He said blankly, She twirled over to where he sat and Kid pushed me behind him

"Papa do you wish me to kill them for you?" She asked in a strained robotic voice.

"Yes" he replied and the girl ran forward screaming throat opening up to reveal monstorus vocal cords dripping with green fluid, Kid turned and lightly kissed me then slammed me out of the way and tossed his guns aside. Kid backflipped and the girl barreled through the wall, Kid twisted mid-air and slammed open palmed into the base of her spine. She screamed and turned slashing rapidly, Kid blocked and punched her in the face with is fist. He tripped her and slammed his knee upward cracking something in her body. She stood crooked and growled,

"Ma-m-m-ma wi-wi-will k-k-k-k-k-killlll you forrrrrrr meeeeee-meeeee-me" he said twitching eye popping from socket. Kid bit his lip as a blonde haired woman with an eye-patch staggered out her breast falling off the bone, her wrists were nothing but bone and her hands were missing their fingertips. Kid glared and Stein's wife rushed forward garggling blood, Kid jumped up jumping off the building barrel rolling out of the ballerina's way. Kid ran forward a glint in his eyes he jumped crossing his arms and slammed the elbows into their faces breaking bone and rotting cartiledge, he theust outward and skidded to a halt staring at the two fiercely. The woman fell moaning and gurggled up blood, Stein rushed to her side, the girl however turned slime running from her eyes

"PAAAAAAAAAAAApaaaaa-a-a-a-a WI-WI-WIwiwiwiwishes memememememeeeee to killllllz you" She said her spine snapping out of her body to reveal the machine controlling her body. Stein stared up and Kid glaring

"Eibon has it, I gave him the formula to keep away from Arachne, she wanted the immortality formula, he has it" Stein said as his wife opened her mouth wide to swallow his heart

"Eibon will now how to cure it" He said as his wife torn his chest open. Kid nodded and I noticed the trickle of blood flowing from his wrist, he gripped it and pulled the fabric up to reval the bite where Stein's daughter had sank her teeth in for a brief moment. I stared at him and tears gushed from my eyes, I rushed forward gripping his jacket catching him off guard, I went against it, my desire to stay forever with Soul, I Kissed Kid deeply and he jerked hands jerking trying to figure out how a simple kiss worked. I broke off and hugged him his eyes still wide,

"Let's go Kid had 24-48 hours before he turns" I said turning to face his weapons. Kid frowned and I turned

"You knew you'd get bitten didn't you?" I asked he nodded and looked at me looking completly human. He was scared, confused, and sad, his face was defeated he looked broken. I held his hand and gripped his bite mark

"I promise to make sure you won't turn" I beamed and pulled him along and he tugged against me, he opened his mouth to speak and stopped closing it frowning.

"Com'on we have to go, your wasting your time standing still" Liz said hiding her smile about me kissing kid. I pulled him to a nearby Car and he got in without protest, I took the steering wheel so Kid wouldn't risk spreading the infection faster.

"Let's hope we make it alive" I joked igniting the engine. Kid stared at the bite mark almost fascinated at how the blood around it was turning a blackish green, I jerked the wheel knocking him into the glove box

"Pay back" I said smirking. He was blank now, the fear had shattered reason and logic temporalily he had no thought or action to do, he was literally brain dead at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>DAMMIT MY CHAPTERS SEEM SO SHORT!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Ollo!**

**Music that will be mentioned **

**"The One" by Elena Siegman**

**I don't own Soul Eater or the song**

* * *

><p>Kid stood stiffly before Arachne as she laughed manically at the irony of Kid being bitten,<p>

"My good grace! YOU WERE BITTEN! OH TH IRONY OF IT ALL! Mosquito another glass of type A" She said draining her last glass. I glared and stomped forward Kid shook his head and I puffed out my cheeks,

"LAUGH IT UP STUPID! Kid is one of your best city protectors! You lose him and the others your dead" I hissed. Arachne laughed in drunken stupor

"You think I don't know that? This city is my protection, The walls fall FINE! I have a human shield, hundreds of human shields" She said grinning. I gapped at her and she grinned wider revealing the blood still in her mouth. I Turned gripping Kid's forearm and she sighed and I whipped around

"Where's Eibon?" I growled, she rolled her eyes

"Somewhere East of the city in his compound, Brooding most likely over his dead pregnant wife" She said smiling at something funny. I bowed and I dragged Kid outside and his father looked down at him, Kid bit his lip and his father cocked his head to the side.

"Kid you know being bitten is...well being bitten is a mark on the soul...Death will not take you if you die in this state, So I will purify your blood a temporary cure, The Rite of Blood Passage is yours" He pulled a blade from his cross. Kid shook his head rapidly backing away and Liz ripped me away from Kid and a circle appeared writing along the lines of the circle, Kid was bound in the circle and his father took the blade raising it to his wrist

"Upon this blade thy blood I shed, to pass the gifts of Death granted to thee by thy fathers, pass to thy child granted with the breath of life and blood of death" His father pulled back his hood, his white lines became half and Kid's became full.

"...And so I release thy gifts of death and blessings of her grace and release my soul's tie to immortality and once again time touch's me" He says the circle vanishing. Kid glared storming away in anger, eyes a glowing gold and he seemed to have a bit of glow to his skin. I stared at his father in shock,

"What just..." I trailed off.

"We serve death and our souls' become semi-immortal, we age slower. But when we perform the Rite of blood passage, we become human once more and our child of choice recieve Death's 'kiss' and Life's 'embrace'" He said walking swiftly after Kid. I stood on the steps and jogged after and looked up to see the pinkette staring down at me. I gasped she was dressed in a tiny skirt with knee high boots and a shirt the only went down to the top of her abdomen, she had elbow gloves that reached her shoulders. He color scheme was black, black, and black, she jumped down stand up to pull her pink bangs back and reveal a snake tattoo that reached from her left brow to the bottom of her cheek. She had a nasty gash in her hand with which a sword emerged

"Witness dear Maka the merged blood of weapon and meister, My mother requires your soul so she shall have it, your soul belongs to Medusa!" She rushed forward and I dodged

"Why?" I asked she staggered

"Your soul, has a taste that can satify her demons!" She shouted rushing forward.

"STOP IT!" I screamed as the blade slashed across my abdomen. Blood gushed from it and it pooled, She looked at me waiting eagerly. I felt a soul wavelength call out to my blood, it began to condense and I gripped a slimy handle of a sycthe blade,

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I hissed swinging the blade slamming it into her weapon and she giggled.

"There we go! A bond of weapon and meister in one body, such beauty it is!" She cried and I dropped my blade and glared

"I'm not like you using my blood to fight you, I Refuse to shed my blood just to survive" I hiss and by now the street is deserted. She gapes

"NO NO NO NO! YOU MUST! YOU MUST USE YOUR BLOOD!" She screamed. I felt a rush of air and she suddenly cried out as her head was slammed into the pavement. Kid glared and held her head in the crater.

"Dear Maka, you will eventually give in to the call of your blood, Embrace your inner weapon" She hissed. I gritted my teeth and Kid snapped her arm

"Kid stop!" I protested and he tossed her aside and shoved passed me, I gripped his shoulder and he turned, his eyes were cold and I frowned

"Kid it's okay, whatever happened back there is fine with me, your father wanted you to take his pl-" I bit my tongue as the force of his slap slammed me into the sidewalk. He gritted his teeth clenching his fists, I stood and walked forward reaching out

"Kid calm down, your going to spread the infection faster" I said calmly. Kid glared and stormed off towards his home, I turned to the girl curled in a ball crying.

"What's your name?" I asked glaring

"CRONA!" She cried out, I frowned

"I'm going to spare your miserable life, so that way I may fight you fairly next time" I hissed walking away.

"You think you know how to save him, but you've only just begun to drown, he will drag you to hell and smuther you so he may keep you as a trophy" She said rightinh herself to glare at me.

"Kid my be different but I can help him remember how to feel emotion Crona" I hissed she laughed and stood

"Your a fool!, Believing that bullshit! HA! My own mother already knowns your fate, your a damned fool being lead by the devil on a leash! YOUR CHANCE FOR THAT MIRACLE IS GONE!" She screamed as I rounded the corner. I reached the apartment rather quickly and found Kid in a corner hugging his knees to his chest. I sat next to him and he bit his lip tearing it more to where blood leaked out. I leaned on him and he pushed me away, I moved and stared directly at him

"Kid just because you were bitten, became a servant of death, and slapped me hard enough to break pavement...Doesn't give you an excuse to ignore me when I'm trying to help you" I got closer to where our noses could touch and beamed

"I promise to get that cure and fix you! I refuse to lose another person I love when I've already lost so many" I said gently rubbing my thumb over his cheek. Kid stared at me his cold golden eyes warmed up and melted to where they were that liquid gold color again. I smiled and kissed him softly and he snapped his arms around me and pulled me close into his lap. I gasped when he broke off and nipped my neck, I slid my hands up his chest and he with held a groan and I slid into an embrace with him tightly wrapped in my arms and kissed him again only deeper and he broke of covering his mouth to cough. I frowned and he stopped to look up at me, I smiled weakly and he pushed me off getting up. I followed and tackled him to the floor, he looked stunned for a moment then I curled up into a ball resting my head on his chest to take a short nap.

* * *

><p><strong>DAMN YOU SHORT CHAPTERS!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok tomorrow is Halloween, So This chapter is the Halloween Special with a Rocky Horror Picture Show spoof at the end! Enjoy and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (if you don not celebrate Halloween I am terribly sorry and hope you forgive me...CAUSE I'MMA PARANOID PERSON!) **

**Music that will be mentioned**

**"This is Halloween" Original Version**

**"This Is Halloween" Marilyn Manson**

**"Time Warp" Rocky Horror Picture Show (AwesomeKkay...I think you already know what I'm thinking :))**

**I don't own Soul Eater or the songs (Wow it's Plural!)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Original This is Halloween)<strong>

I took Kid's hand in mine and the gates creaked open and I broke away stepping away from the sanctuary know as Death City, I stood alone in the barren street and smile to myself

"Me verses my worst fears...Perfect" I stepped forward and a zombie rushed at me. I dodged and a scythe blade slid through it's intestines quite easily, I side stepped another twirled allowing my get away. I began my journey to Eibon's compound which was 5 miles out. I ran passing a bike and smirked sliding easily onto the bike and gunning the gas. I sped forward hitting the brakes grinning, I gripped the tin metal and bent it onto the bike and rammed a zombie purposly and herad the sickeningly sweet crunch on impact. I performed a donut to change direct and got back onto the road, I drove until I came to the gravel road and turned and soon came to an old barn in the middle of no where. I stepped of the bike and walked forward and opened the door and a steel door caught my eye, I tapped on it and it flew open pushing me back and a man or a creature emerged he looked down at me. I stood and glared

"I've come for Stein's formula!" I demanded with bravado. He chuckled and lead me inside his compound and turned touching a finger to my forehead

"Time to wake up Maka Albarn" He hissed and I gasped a growing pain in my skull erupted and I screamed.

**(Marilyn Manson Version)**

I was thrust back to the day Soul turned and watched in horror as Soul dug his teeth into my arm but I fell backward hitting my head and passing out. I watch myself get up the bite on my arm forgotten and I gasp slamming back to now

"I'm the...I'M THE CURE!" I demanded ripping my sleeve back to see tiny marks where Soul's pointed teeth barely sank into my flesh.

"A small dose of the venom caused you to develope the antibodies, but the formula requires the salive or venom of an original first infected zombie, they're evolving and you are the only one who can extract the ingredient to get the cure for whom ever needs it" He says handing me syringes, I nod

"I'm going to get that cure, for him, for everyone who needs it" I growled. Eibon floats over to his desk

"You are a brave girl and I hope you make it back safely Bring me the venom when you collect at least 5 samples" He said sitting down. I sit and he draws blood from me and begins work on extracting the antibodies, I rush out of the compound and jump on my bike heading back to the city, I jumped off and bum rushed the first zombie I saw shoving the syringe in it's mouth and sucking out the green shit. I the sliced of the head and moved to the next and did the same, I soon had 5 syringes and returned. Eibon took them and began to mix them together, I watched as the 2 combined to make a glowing blue liquid. I took a vile and Eibon nodded

"Go save him, do what I could not do for my wife and unborn child" He said turning. I hugged him and ran out scrambling up the stairs, I gunned the bike when suddenly it died and the needle read 'Empty' I screamed and began to run like a bat out of hell. At any moment he could turn...At any moment I could lose him...At any moment I could die just to be with him.

* * *

><p>I stared in the mirror, The red had started to eat away at my iris' and I turned walking outside with a gun pointed at my head, Liz and Patty screamed struggling against the chains around their necks, I passed father who had been stabbed in the stomach and I got on the platform noose around my neck<p>

"LOOK AT THIS! THEY HAVE HIDDEN THE DAMNED AMOUNG US! THERES PROBABLY MORE OUT THERE!" He screamed pointing at me.

"We wait 'til sun down and then we hang him!" He cried causing the crowd to cheer. I stood for hours, hoping she come but by sun down she had not shown up, I feared her death and bit my lip ingesting my blood and finding it quite tasty. I feel the chair jerk when suddenly Maka Appears holding up a vile

"ENOUGH! I HAVE THE CURE!" She cried out...and all hell broke loose and the chair was no longer under my feet and I jerk downwards. Maka rushed forward and sliced my executioner in half and cut the rope and I fell to the ground gasping for air. She held me close and was about to inject me when the vile was ripped from her grasp by the Bitch...WITCH of darkness herself. Arachne.

* * *

><p><strong>:) SOOOOOOOO? TELL ME WHATCHA THINK! I expect a review! And now the Spoof!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Best understood while listening to 'Time Warp' from the Rocky horror Picture show<strong>

**Chorus: Soul, Black*Star, Blair, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Arachne, Spirit, Asura, and Sid and Marie and any one else you see doing this**

**Kid and Maka's truck broke down and they have walked a long mile trec in the pouring ran to a strange mansion with a party going on.**

( Rock vibe starts and Maka grips Kid's soaking shirt sleeve) Stein: It's astounding. Time is fleeting, Madness...takes it's toll. But listen closely...

Medusa: Not for very much longer!

Stein: I've got to...keep control...

Stein: I REMEMBER DOING THE TIME WARP! DRINKING...THOSE MOMENTS WHEN! THE BLACKNESS WOULD HIT ME!

Stein and Medusa: And the void would be calling

Chorus (yelling into Maka and Kid's face): LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!

Shinigami-Sama (popping up behind Kid) : It's just a jump to the left ( everyone in chorus jumps to the left)

Chorus (stepping to the right): And then a step to the right!

(Jumping up behind Maka scaring Her) Shinigami-Sama: Put your hands on your hips!

Chorus (puts hands on hips): You bring your knees in tight! But it's the pelvi thrust that really drives you insane!

Chorus (doing a pelvic thrust causing Kid and Maka to back up): LET'S DO THE TIME WRAP AGAIN! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!

Medusa (sitting in Stein's lap rubbing herslef all over him...EW) : It's so dreamy Oh fantasy free me. So you can't see me. No, not at all. In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention. Well secluded, I see all.

Stein (getting up): With a bit of a mind flip

Medusa (sliding from his waist): Your into the time slip

Stein (walking towards Maka and kid staring with wide eyes): And nothing...came ever be the same

Medusa (having an ecstasy moment): You're spaced out on sensation

Stein (grinning crazily): LIKE YOU UNDER SEDATION! (Kid and Maka jump)

Chorus (appearing behind Maka and kid scaring them badly): LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!

Blair (slips from the chorus dressed like...well dressed ike blair): Well I was walking down the street just a having a think, when a snake of a guy (Looks a Soul who goes into a nose bleed) gave me an evil wink. He shook me up, he took me by surprise he had a pickup truck and the Devil's eyes. He stared at me and I felt a change. Time meant nothing never would again!

Chorus (Blair jumping back in): LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!

Shinigami-Sama (jumping in front Kid who nearly faints): It's just a jump to the left!

Chorus (jumping to the left then stepping to the right): And then a step to the right!

Shingami-Sama (dancing now): Put your hands on your hips! (chorus dones what they're told)

Chorus: You bring your knees in tight! But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane! (Kid and Maka finally join in and start to dance like everyone else int the chorus)

Chorus plus Kid, Maka, Medusa, Stein, And Shinigami-sama: LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!

(Music fades and lets go out on drum beat)

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's your treat and now the trick<strong>

**Read these sentences carefully!:**

**This is by man**

**This is the man**

**This is Time Man**

**This is you man**

**This is figure man**

**This is this man**

**This is out man**

**This is you man **

**This is will man**

**This is have man**

**This is wasted man**

**This is 40 man**

**This is seconds man**

**This is of man**

**This is your man**

**This is life man**

**Now read every third word and figure it out! Thanks Drew Secrets for the idea! 'Til next time**


	15. Chapter 15: End of Part 2

**Ok so I noticed someone else was doing a zombie soul eater story Hehehehe! I thought I had a original but not anymore and well I'm worried that they may have a better plot line and I really hate it when someone get's the same Idea as you and out shines you and you have the urge to crush them and...I HAD A ARGUMENT WITH MYSELF! I figured it's fine no harm done right? And then in the back of my head I was pissed off. So if need be to make sure none of my readers leave for the other story...I will try to update more than normal and do my best to please any requests...except anything that changes my plot line!...PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! This is my first successful story in a long time!**

**Thank you for not...y'know ditching me this far along :) **

**Music that will be mentioned**

**Fully Alive- Flyleaf**

**All Around me- Flyleaf**

**I don't own Soul Eater or the songs**

* * *

><p><strong>Fully Alive<strong>

I gasped as the cure was gone from my finger tips, Arachne held it in her palm smirking at it like a prize. I shot up arms scythe blades and I lost my sense of danger and didn't realize...the power failure, and the gates breaking open and the dead slowly pouring in. I rushed Arachne and Kid looked up slowly and blood dribbled from his mouth, He stood and stumbled past me and froze at the growing horde. Kid's father sat up and glared

"We don't have time for this, Maka! Help Kid fend off the dead!" He ordered gripping his side

"LIZ! PATTY! HELP MY DAD!" Kid mouthed snapping their collars. Kid turned and held out his hand, I ran forward and jumped and in one swift movement gripped Kid's wrist and he drew a knife across my own and I let the blood form a scythe resembling Soul. Kid tossed me forward and I landed amid the horde, they turned to me and I looked up shouted

"Duet resonance!" I one moment I felt something break and bend and I gasped as Kid's soul stabbed into mine sending a surge through my body of sweet pure adrenaline and endorphins to block pain. I held up my blade and it morphed into a bright shing blade with the symbol for heaven and hell burned onto it like a stamp. I swung the blade allowing it to cut through the undead's heads like butter. I glared and Kid bent his arms and stoodon his tip toes, through our connection his soul cried out

"STANCE OF SIN!" I nodded and I mimicked him and he sent the purified soul wavelength through my body and I channeled it into the blade and in a flash of color the zombie desinigrated. More flooded in through the gates though, I gritted my teeth when Crona jumped into the crowd, she faced me dressed in her large flowing black dress and bowed

"Dear Maka, I shall fight you another day, today you are my commander" She said flicking her arm and sending out flecks of black blood and stabbing them center forehead.

"Turn the power grid back on, Kill any troops who try and stop you!" I ordered going into a defensive stance. She nodded and rushed off towards the power station, I turned and grunted

"Let's dance" I hissed and Kid automatically changed energy flow.

"Slow and graceful" I whispered slicing and manuvering in a sick twisted dance where I allowed the blood to color my pale face and add crimson to my black and white world. Kid noticed this and cut the resonance off w=once I'd cleared some ground. I glared and he approached gripping my face and panting heavily

"Maka..." He mouthed I pulled away

"Kid this is no time to-" suddenly a voice shout from his mouth

"LISTEN DAMMIT!" He cried pulling me close. I froze in shock

"You have to go after Arachne" He said staring into my eyes,

"But the gate-" I began

"I can buy you some time, Arachne plans to blow the exits, you have to stop her!" He protests nodding. I shake my head

"NO! I have to help you, the more you fight the more your blo-" I began to shout and he kissed me deeply and shoved me towards the academy.

"I'd rather know I died and you lived, then I died and you were trapped in this Death forsaken city" He said looking at the horde, I tried to run at him but a barrier formed

"KID!" I screamed and I turned to Liz and Patty helping Kid's father get to a safe place, I gripped my hair

"NO NO NO! WHY!" I felt something snap inside and I gripped my scythe

"LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN!" I screamed laughing, Kid's barrier cracked and he gasped. I grinned blood drpping from my mouth

"BUILD IT UP WI-" I began to strike again when someone punched me in the face, I pooped out of the cold darkness that had seized me and looked up at Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"Well help Kid, you go get the bitch" He said grinning. I nodded and turned to leave and Black*Star slammed the barrier

"BLACK*STAR'S BIG WAVE!" He shout shattering Kid's barrier and presumed to kill the horde. I smile and run quickly to the academy passing panicked people when a child cries out, I turn and a child no older than face is crying blood, it jerks it's head and blood explodes from the mouth. I pull back my scythe and the mother cries out

"NO!" She hugs the small boy and he bites her shoulder. People scream and I slice them in 2 getting on course again

"It's spreading! It's Spreading! IT'S SPREADING!" I scream running faster as my cries echoe through the city reaching Kid's ears as he finally longers for the taste of flesh in his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Maka Sings London bridge is falling down because she's destroying Kid's barrier, his 'bridge' that he put between them to distance themselves. I thought it fitting <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed**

**SO SOORRY THESE ARE SO SHORT! :(**


	16. Chapter 16

**I almost always give epic endings**

**Music that will be mentioned**

**Chasing Pavements- Adele**

**I don't own Soul Eater or the song**

* * *

><p>I turned and slammed the shaft of my scythe into the woman's face as she attempted to sink her teeth into me, I whipped around slicing another at the neck. I fought one after another and I braced myself on my scythe, I cried tears running down the bloodied handle and I slid to the ground as more came at me. I sobbed into my hands as one reached for me and I gripped my scythe slicing the arm off through blurry tears, I kicked it back stabbing it in the forehead. I stood off balanced and they stopped coming at me and chased after other residents, I straightened myself and turned to face the academy. Suddenly as transparent memory faded into view, A man stood on the corner holding a little girl's hand who was only about 5 dressed in a pink and green dressand hair pulled back in pigtails. A woman was loading her stuff into the car scolding the man the entire time. This can't be real though...I felt like I knew these people but I lived in New York all my life! Suddenly a boy the girl's age walked up in a blackshirt with jeans, his hair was a deep black with the white lines, the girl ripped from her papa's hand hugging the boy sobbing softly. I slid to a crouching position, he pulled away from her and patted her head turning, the girl cried out falling to her knees screaming silent pleas, he turned around and I gasped as golden eyes and black thin lines assaulted me. He walked towards me and I tried to force him to turn around and comfort her, he walked right through me and the woman loaded the now limp girl into the car.<p>

The man protested suddenly and she slapped him and shouted at him while the girl stared limply at me, I knew her...I'd seen her all my life...I'd been staring at her in the mirror. I stood and tears fell from my eyes as I walked towards my papa and tried to wrap my arms around him sobbing, he'd died in a car crash coming back to his apartment intoxicated. I moved in with Soul after turning 15 and my mother had started traveling the world...she was finally freed her last burden. I gripped my scythe and held it up to his neck slicing through and cut my mother in half and they fell dead to the ground revealing zombies under the memory. I crushed myself revealing a small zombiefied girl in the car, I rushed forward running up the stairs visions flooding me, old memories from the broken wall rushing to be seen again. The boy and me sitting on a wall chatting, me stealing a kiss on the cheek, and the final one was me kissing him full on the mouth startling him and he shoved me away. He ran away and the the car incident happened and he had been lifeless...devoid of all emotion because he had realized he was going to get hurt loving me.

I kicked the academy doors open and Arachne grinned holding the vile, I dropped my scythe and it turned to a crimson red liquid. Arachne seemed surprised and I looked up tears trickling down my face

"I've made up my mind, I don't care any more! HE KNEW ALL ALONG HOW THIS WAS GOING TO END! SO I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!" I cried, she stared at me as I pulled the gun from my back holster

"I saved the bullet for myself, he knew he was going to die the moment we met all those years ago...he knew I was going to kill him!" I said cocking the gun. Arachne smiled and I put the barrel in my mouth and squeezed the trigger.

* * *

><p>Love was a needy emotion. It was always needing adjustment in one relationship or it was always wanting more in another, In one it could be free to grow because they loved each other so much or it could be dieing from lack of care. In the relation of 2 childhood sweethearts there was no type of love, it was trusting each other and there love blossomed from inside, their souls had flicked brighter when closer to each other and dimmer returning to home. The girl in a household of dieing embers where love had once been ablaze. The boy a household of caring happiness and love...but his mother had been secretive and wanted ever so dearly to leave and see her family she gave up for her new one. Her love for her new family was fragile, easily cracked and her soul revealed a secret hate towards her husband. The girl and boy fit like puzzle pieces both scared that they would end up like there parents.<p>

So when she kissed him, he went home in a panic and severed his connection to emotion out of fear, the girl forced herself to be rid of her pained memories and replaced them with New York. They were young and scared and jumped the gun killing what the need greatly to survive...the girl lost her sweetheart memories giving her a cold sheltered heart to love unless she wanted it and the boy lost the emotion required to love people. They lost it but it still left traces in the city, their souls had loved one another deeply leaving traces of the once strong resonance. And through this resonance the souls had mended slightly stopping the bullet from killing the girl and preventing the boy from loosing himself completely.

* * *

><p>I spit the bullet out and Arachne gaped and I glared my soul flared causing me to rush forward slicing Arachne in pieces causing Mosquito to scream as her head landed in his lap. I took the vile from her lifeless hand and turned to leave, I stared out at the city burning to the ground and opened my eyes for soul perception and saw hundreds of frightened souls running or being devoured, I found Kid's which looked ill and I stepped forward holing the vile close to my heart and closed my eyes falling forward breaking through the surface of the black void, I broke through and I felt like I was surfacing through water, I gasped and looked up to see billions of souls that wereinfected or dead, I floated upward and stopped at his Soul and held it close feeling Soul's wavelength again, I kiised it gently and tears floated towards Soul's soul inside I was saying sorry and floated farther and gently took Kid's soul in the palm of my hand smiled softly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>She made amends with Soul I guess<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm updating alot from boredom SOMEBODY UPDATE THEIR STORIES! I don't want to finish this to quickly**

**Music that will be mentioned**

**Mind Games- John Lennon**

**Zombie- Cranberries**

**I don't own Soul Eater or the song**

* * *

><p>I felt his soul and soon it was flesh, I stood holding his hand on a checkered floor. My heels clicked and I beamed, the dress was eleberat I admit but it had been the dress I had been dying to buy back when I lived with Soul. The fabric was silk and it had no sleeves just the dress with the skull broch attached, the lower half was ruffles and my shoes were stiletoes I'd saved up an entire 3 monthes salery for...until the Zombies came of course. Kid was in his suit only with out the tears and burns, it was clean and he leaned in my sluggishly.<p>

"I want to ask you something Kid" I said beginning to sway to the music with him, it was an old record of John Lennon, he nodded and twirled me around.

"Why did you still love me and yet...You knew you would die?" I asked the sound of my heels clicking was the only sound heard other than music.

"Because I tried to severe what I felt but all I did was smother it...I still felt" He said pulling me closer

"I'm sorry Kid...that I'm the one who will end up Killing you" I said tears blurring my vision.

"At least it will be your blade that delivers the final blow..." He trailed off and suddenly the room was gone and I was floating again gripping onto a fading soul for dear life.

"Soul Resonance! Stablize!" I shouted putting out a steady stream of wavelength anchoring his soul to mine. I awoke to see Crona...and a dark haired boy next to her...

"RAGNAROK YOU IDIOT! RIGHT SIDE!" She shouted glaring at the boy who was connected to the hilt of her sword. She puffed her cheeks out

"WE HAVE TO PROTECT MAKA-CHAN!" She cried and I shot up gaping

"CHAN! Where are we Japan!" I demanded Crona stopped

"No Maka-Chan they way you saved me and Ragnarok from those zombies...I own you my life you looked like a Tenshi! you almost had wings!" She said bowing

"So your from Japan" I stated standing

"Crona Siku at your service, Medusa took me in after I left Japan against my parents wishes to be with the American, Ragnarok as his weapon partner" She turned and looked over the city

"You almost seemed to glide across the wind to get here to save me, the vile in your hand seemed to purify you...GO! Kid still needs you!" She blurted and I nodded, I ran as fast as I could, while searching for his soul my body must of kept fighting saving Crona's life. I jumped up and my scythe appeared only this time the blade was shimmering multi-colored searing hot molten steel, I stood on tip toe mimicking Kid in a way and closed my eyes. I burst forward leaving a dent in the road and ran up the side of a building and brought my shaft back

"FUUUUUCCCCKKK OFF!" I screamed landing in the mob blasting them away from Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"Maka!" Tsubaki called and I turned resting my weapon in the crook of my arm and faced Kid's body staring at me with red eyes, the molten steel spiked and a long blade emerged and hissed as it cooled into a pure silvery metal with gemstones imbedded in the metal forming a cross of gold and the shaft was a flexible iron rod with 'Hell' burned into the metal.

"Soul Resonance: Dance of Purity!" I shouted swinging the blade slicing through each and every zombie form a kind of bloodied dance like before, I stopped at Kid and slammed him out of the way and landed perch on the wall gripping a loose brick.

"Soul Resonance: Mullti Six Slash!" the single blade bloomed into 6 seperate ones and I jumped down and slashed upward, and a large six appeared and repeated itself 6 times in 6 different locations.

Black*Star jumped forward with Tsubaki in chain scythe mode

"Soul Resonance: Hang Man!" her chains expanded and wrapped around several and blades burst from the like thorns on a rose,

"Black*Star! Surpress the ones coming in, I'll handle the inside!" I called whipping around blade at the ready.

"Yes Ma'am!" He shouted rushing forward, I grinned and slammed forward screaming

"GO TO HELL YA SICK FREAKS!" I sliced through several and then sent a shockwave into the ground from my landing. I stood and looked up at Crona who bit her lip

"Ready" She said slowly, I nodded and she took a deep breath and her weapon absorbed into her body,

"Soul Resonance:...Soul cannon" She said as her abdomen was ripped open and black blood formed a large cannon, she screamed and I grimaced. Her soul built up enough energy and sent a purple blast crashing into the ground. She fell onto the roof and blood began to trickle down the shingles, black blood to be more precise. I turned to face the ones remaining and glared, they were cut open, burned, and missing body parts...and yet they still came after me, why is that?

* * *

><p>Her soul. Maka's Soul...is that of a datenshi. Almost as if she were a fallen Angel trpped in a mortal body and fell in love with the reaper of death who was destined to die alone to pay for the sin of his birth. How ironic...<p>

"She's just like you my love" Death said putting a bony finger under his beloved's chin

"Loving something of the darkest corners of Earth" Death said as Life smiled warmly

"'Tis why we make such a wonderful pair" Life said beaming her silvery hair falling in front of her face.

* * *

><p><strong>BYA<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**K! Here we go!**

**Music that will be mentioned**

**'Simple and Clean' Utada Hikaru**

**'Paradise' Coldplay**

**I don't own Soul Eater or the song**

* * *

><p>"Kid!" I cried out as he rushed forward grinning, my reflects snapped and I dodged and tossed my scythe aside and gripped his forearm and glared<p>

"Get a grip!" I shouted sending a shockwave through his body. He jerks blood burstting from his mouth and I became furious

"I'm not letting go...I'M NEVER LETTING GO EVER AGAIN!" I screamed slamming him into the pavement and gripping my scythe and jumped up blade gleaming and slammed the ground cracking the pavement and a large crack appeared seperating the zombies and me. I turned to Kid and glared I slammed forward tackling him to the ground

"TIME TO WAKE UP!" I shouted whipping out the vile and stabbing it into his arm. He screamed and collapsed and suddenly I felt my soul being ripped from my body with his, I gasped and a skull mask came into view. I stared straight into Death's cold eye sockets and I glared,

"He belongs on Earth with me!" I growled and Death chuckles and Kid walked forward from the black wisps of Death's cloak.

"Maka..." He breathed and I ran forward and hugged him

"KID!" I cried happily. Kid pushed me away and looked at me sadly

"I...I can't go back Maka...I must take my father's place" He said smiling weakly, I laughed

"Kid your father isn't dead, he's back home! We should go though my crevice won't last long" I said happily and wisps of darkness wrapped around us

"Maka" Kid said eye filling with sorrow, they shine like glass and he kissed me softly and I felt his soul flutter happily but the sorrow remained. I broke away

"Kid...what's wrong?" I asked frowning he held me tight and I found ourselves dancing to a silent melody,

"I am home" He whispered sadly. Death sighed and floated down to us and stood and I broke away from Kid.

"15 years ago, Shinigami had married and...he found the his wife was incapable of producing her end of the life creation process, so I found that he prayed to me so he could grant his wife the one thing she desired. She wanted a child so I granted the prayer and in turn...made the grave mistake of putting a Reaper of flesh and blood onto this Earth" He said mask frowning for the black wavy cloud that was death. I stared at the figure and fell to my knees, Kid caught me and smiled weakly

"Maka...my full name is Death the Kid...I love you but I'm not human" He said holding me close

"Neither am I" I whispered tears spilling over. Kid frowned

"I have a demon inside me that is selfish and refuses to accept that you are Death's son" I said voice cracking, my soul quivered and Death suddenly glared

"I knew it...she is a datenshi!" He came closer and I lashed out, I stood knocking Kid back

"YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOUR DEATH MEANS YOU CAN CONTROL US! WE ARE NOT PAWNS IN YOUR GAME! WE MAY DIE BUT WE FIGHT YOU SO WE CAN LIVE TO THE FULLEST! KID DESERVES THAT! I DON'T!" I cried sobbing, Death stared at me

"I've been selfish all my life, forcing my love on others...falling for people head over heels desperate for their touch or kiss...I'm so so selfish!" I sobbed and Kid put a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him away

"All my life...I've sinned, hiding the genetics inside me from the world! Using other weapons as my cover, they all claimed to be a death scythe..." I looked Death straight in the eye sockets again and I sniffled

"I...I am the 'Sinner's Scythe' my ancestors blood runs through my veins and I accept that now" I said softly and Kid raised an eyebrow

"Sinner's Scythe?" He asked his father and Death held out a bony hand. I gave him my wrist and I closed my eyes my body and soul becoming the scythe

"The blade that was said to have slane the mortal imbodiment of Death centuries ago...never thought I'd be holding my killer in my hands" He said examining my soul.

"So Maka...your willing to give me the scythe buried in your genetics to save my son's soul?" He asked and I turned back to face the endless void behind and infront of us.

"I shame my ancestors with your touch and now his touch" I breathed looking at Kid, he gaped and I nodded

"The Sinner's Scythe shall be yours" I said softly allowing my soul to expand. I closed my eyes and my soul was ripped open revealing the elegant blade of the Sinner's a obsidion shaft with a spiked edge, the blade of pure diamond decorated with the ruby red blood of victims along with a shard of Death's soul. Death gripped the shaft and drew the blade from within me and I fell forward. Kid gripped me and pulled me close

"Maka...are you Okay?" Kid asked bringing his lips close I smile and kiss him gently,

"So when you recieved Death's kiss and Life's embrace you were ready to become a reaper" I stated feeling myself fall back into my body.

* * *

><p>(Coldplay plays now)<p>

I ran behind Patty and suddenly she stopped and screamed, I looked down at Kid embracing Maka and I already knew they were dead. I screamed in agony and Shinigami stared ahead

"They aren't dead...they are currently in Death's realm" He said flatly I whipped around

"THAT MEANS DEAD STUPID!" I shouted through tears. He shrugged and suddenly Maka gasped breath returning to her lungs, she bolted upright and suddenly began to shake Kid

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" She screamed. I frowned and knelt next to her

"He lied" She whispered. I cocked my head and hugged her as she went limp, suddenly she pushed me away standing

"No time for this...get up!" She snapped at me and held her hand out, I landed as a gun in her hand and she sent a shockwave of overbearing soul wavelength causing us to expand and I gasped as she slammed us together as a double barrel rocket laucher.

"We have a virus to kill" She hissed as she locked away her grief,guilt, and sorrow. I frowned and she became cold inside

"Remember this Shinigami!...All gods lie" She hissed and Shinigami gaped at her as her soul became dark and shielded.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19: End

**Last chapter before epilouge there may be a sequel**

**Music that will be mentioned**

**"Paredolia & Lullabye for a Deadman" By Elena Siegman**

**I don't own Soul Eater or the song**

* * *

><p>I hate Death. I fired another shot and grinned watching another city block burn,<p>

"Maka? Are you okay?" Liz asked worriedly I laughed

"Perfectly fine considering life likes to constantly fuck me over" I hissed. I here something coming and I glared and Shinigami is standing before me

"Maka stop throwing a tantrum and get a grip" He commanded in a growl

"Funny thing about that order...I'm not throwing a tantrum, I've tried to be sweet and good and all that SHIT! BUT I'VE CONTINUALLY BEEN FUCKED OVER SO DON'T GIVE ORDERS TO THE FUCKING MANIAC WIELDING A DOUBLE BARREL ROCKET LAUNCHER ASS WIPE!" I shouted. He frowned

"I know your hurt Maka but stop this! This is only getting innocent people hurt...we need you to get a grip and help us!" He said sadly

"I AIN'T HELPING ANY OF THESE FUCKERS! WHERE WERE THEY WHEN I SENT GOOD PEOPLE TO DIE JUST SO I COULD SAVE ONE GOD FORSAKEN PERSON! They're dead because I saw there fucked up corpses walking!" I shouted tears pouring from my eyes

"Maka Black*Star chose to save Tsubaki, she is currently in one of the bomb shelters your firing at!" He snapped.

"...I'm still a sinner...I followed the Bible, I was a good christian! But then...BUT THEN I FOUND OUT I COULD DO THINGS AND NOT GET IN TROUBLE ANY MORE! I sinned and I sinned and I sinned! I Sinned by living!" I said loudly choking on sobs. Shinigami frowned and I looked up

"You sinned to...begging your god for a child because your wife was barren! It's your fault Death took Kid back! YOU GOT YYOUR WIFE FUCKED BY DEATH HIMSELF!" I shouted.

"Wrong again, My wife was not the barren one, I was, as you said before "Gods lie" well Death lies to turn people against one another we fight and more souls are brought before him" Shinigami said calmly. I dropped the gun,

"All I wanted at first was this to be a nightmare...but then I met Kid and I felt safe, safer than I had ever felt before...his presence was enough to put my thoughts of my sins away! Now that he's gone all I think about is burning...burning in hell! I sent Crona there y'know and Ragnarok...and Black*Star" I muttered.

"Maka we need a leader who spits in the face of death, we need you to stop being child-" I stopped him

"You want the mature fucking adult version of me wait a few years but for now you've got the flat chested school girl so shut the fuck up!" I snapped walking forwards leaving the 3 behind

"Death thinks he had Sinner's Scythe in those cold bony fingers but all he has is a fuckin' copy...get ready to see a real Sinner at work!" I called out allowing my skin to be ripped away and my soul to lash out and my body become metal, my pointed shaft end dug into the ground and I sing a little song.

"Life is still spinning, your end my beginning..." I trailed off and smirked as cool fingers wrapped around my body

"I must say the one Father has a lot less luster, and beauty" He said smiling. He yanked me from the dirt and twirled me around to get the feel of my weight

"Light-weight, moves freely...for a Sinner your quite the perfectionist" He said striding forward to the burning Academy

"I try" I said smirking

"Elegance, grace, charm, and a sense of humor...jack pot" He said looking down upon the city

"The fires need to go out" He mused licking his lips

"Not a problem" I said blowing air across my palm

"Soul Resonance: Winded Whisper" I said softly allowing a cool breeze to flow past us. I smiled as rain fell and I was drenched and the smell of burning or rottingflesh was dulled,

"I think they can handle themselves down there for a few moments" I said transforming back to human form and turned to look at Kid. I stared at the blank spot of where he had never even stood, it had been a projection of his soul that had wielded me. I turned to the city and walked slowly down the steps slicing any remaining undead, people looked at me and I glared

"Begin digging mass graves, no time for mourning...I want the bodies covered in gasoline and burned before you cover them with dirt, I want bleached bones to be int the pitts!" I commanded and survivors scrambled to gets shovels and gas. I stood atop a rock and watched people digging and suddenly a timid voice spoke up

"Maka-Chan?" I turned and Crona stood before me in her torn dress and Ragnarok was helping her stand,

"You look like a commander Maka-Chan!" Crona said beaming

"No...Eibon is going to lead us, I don't trust anyone but him to lead us" I said glaring at Shinigami standing off to the side Patty giggled

"Right Commander Maka!" She squealed

"No...Commander isn't right...She needs something like..." Liz said trailing off

"Corpral? Corpral Albarn" Tsubaki said walking up with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Liz nodded and I jumped down and hugged Tsubaki

"I buried Black*Star...he's not in any mass grave though...he deserved a grave of his own for doing what he did" Tsubaki murmered blankly. I nodded and Eibon walked up

"Corpral Albarn is it?" He asked and I nodded he nods in return

"Well then Corpral I expect great things from a veteran of this war on infection" He said walking away. I salute him and suddenly the young girl Kid had helped before ran up with out her older sister

"HEY lady the boy's body is gone!" She cried and I froze. I nodded and sighed

"Must've been tossed in a mass grave" I said softly so Shinigami wouldn't hear. I look up and let the grime wash from my face, unaware the two gold orbs are watching me from a distance. I turned to face the sun peaking out from behind the clouds and realize my hair had fallen out from the usual pigtails, the winds causes it to fly wildly but I smile letting sunlight catch it and I sobbed. Tears that should have fallen for everyone I lost a lot sooner...the tears from before were out of great sorrow, these were of true mourning. I let my shoulders relax and the world was lifted from my shoulders I looked up with pride on my face and for once I think things will get better.

* * *

><p>He watched her and smiled softly, how he wished he could kiss her delicate lips. But right now there was work to be done, the Kiss would have to wait thought the young reaper as he turned to face the gagged and tied Mosquito.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Credits:<strong>

**Thanks to all who reviewed and Faved ot alerted! I would list names but the list is way to long! Which is a good thing!**

**Thank you AwesomeKkay for hosting the writing contest**

**And thanks for staying up late texting me when I was have trouble writing!**

**Thanks to all who have become good friends by getting to know my crazy personality!**

**I hope we don't drift apart and stay in touch!**

**Get ready for a Epilouge of epic proportions! And stay tuned for updates of Reckless and the sneak preview of 'Devoid'**

* * *

><p><strong>Devoid sneak peak:<strong>

Ever since I can remember there's been a tiny voice inside me that tells me to do things. Bad things...It once told me to rip my parents throats out and devour their souls. I found that If I concentrate hard enough that I can ignore it...I also found that in the process I loose the ability to feel emotion and pain...I went to the doctor with my parents and was diagnosed with something with the exact same side effects. I noted that for my age...I was very smart...and I was very mature for a child my age. My first day of kindergarten I found that...certain people I could leech emotion off of and act like a 6 year old child...one of those people was Maka Albarn.


	20. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

**I own these lyrics**

**I don't own Soul eater**

* * *

><p><strong>1 <em>year<em> after First infection**

_See her walkin' up and down my street the girl we all call a bitch..._

I opened my eyes and rolled over to look at my radio, I knew this song.

_To her face we are her friends, to her back she's the diseased slut..._

I slid from my bed and look at my uniform, I sigh and stand walking over to the closet door with my uniform on the hanger.

_She's been sleepin' around catchin' diseases, she's waaaay to far gone._

I snap the cuffs on my uniform jacket and look in the mirror at my slender form.

_Some say she traded her soul to a demon..._

I slip on my combat boots and walk outside my apartment and start down the stairs

_She in that pretty cocktail dress at the bar, that pretty blue eyed girl in the pretty blue cocktail dress..._

I hum the song passing soldiers and nodding at officers helping repair the buildings.

_We all know her...as the bitch in blue!_

I stop and turn to look down an alley and frown, something wasn't right.

_B-b-bitch in bluuuue! She sleeps around with my ex's and her ex's so we all know heeeee-uurrrr as the bitch in blue._

I blink and I see all the souls around me and I gasp as I see a blue and white stripped one float gracefully to the second floor of q burned building. I take off running,

_She trys! Oh how she trys to be forgiven for her sins! But we all knooooow that, that HORRIBLE. SKANK. SLUT. BITCH IN BLUE! Will never be forgiven..._

I trip on the way up the second flight of stairs and kick in the door, a cloaked figure stands by the window and I walk in panting.

_But today that bitch in bluuuuuuue...walked up and down my street her infected body screaming fro remourse...soshe took a rope...that horrid bitch took a rope...and hung herself at the old oak tree...I hung myself at the old oak tree..._

I walkedforward and he jerked away, I grip his wrist and tears splashed onto the black fabric

"Kid?" I asked in a whimper, he jerks away and I sob

"Please Kid...Don't go!" I fall to my knees and sob, how horrible, the Corpal breaks down over her long thought dead crush.

_They mourn, oh how they mourn! BUT THEY FUCKIN' LIE OH HOW THEY LIE! THEY DON'T CARE! BUT I PROMISE YOU THIS YA'GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKERS!...I'll come back from my grave and stab your eyes, eat your heart and flush your braiiiiiiinnnnn down the fuckin' toilet! Because the bitch in blue says HI! from the depths of hell-el!_

I sat on the debris and he crouch down pulling his hood back, I look up into his eyes and he smiles. He cradles me and rocks back and forth

"Maka I know you've been patient...But I need a little more time, just a little more time, I promise I'll come back" He says beaming at me

"Okay...But I need to give you something" I say leaning into a kiss. He pulls me close and I wrap my arms around him pinning him to the floor and I gasp for air briefly before pushing back into his kiss and played a game of tag with our tongues. He soon broke away and kissed my cheek

"I Promise to come back...I love you to much to forget a promise like that" He whispers softly before vanishing from sight. I grin and look out the window and sing the last line of the song softly

"Because my soul was sold my demon before ya' even knew me" I stand and walk out into the sunshine again and rush off to find Tsubaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you want a sequel! or is this story to good to be ruined by the horrid karma of sequels?<strong>


End file.
